Disparition II: La suite
by pipersam
Summary: Suite de "Disparition": L'équipe du NCIS et SG1 tente de reprendre une vie normale après leur retour...
1. Chapter 1

1

Une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus à Washington, une semaine où ils essayaient de reprendre une vie normale. C'était sans compter sur Abby qui chaque fois où ils se retrouvaient seuls, les harcelaient littéralement afin d'en savoir le plus possible sur le projet Stargate, elle qui un jour avait dit à Gibbs qu'elle ne croyait pas aux extra-terrestres. Tim, patient, lui expliquait un peu de ce qu'il avait apprit lorsqu'il était certain que personne ne les surprendrait.

Et la vie avait reprit son cours, quatre jours après leur retour, ils se retrouvaient à enquêter sur la disparition plus que suspecte d'un capitaine de frégate, Ils n'avaient aucun indice, le capitaine avait littéralement disparu.

Alors que McGee et Abby s'épuisaient devant les enregistrements vidéo des caméras de surveillance tout autour de son appartement. En haut, Ziva et Tony se chamaillaient comme à leur habitude, ayant terminé toute les recherches nécessaires et n'ayant rien trouvé de plus. Gibbs quand à lui était au MTAC avec Jenny. Il était presque l'heure d'aller déjeuner.

« Je le veux... »

« Pardon? » Demanda Ziva étonnée.

« T'épouser...l'écrin que tu as dans les mains... »

Il sauta de sa chaise et rejoignit sa partenaire en lui arrachant presque la petite boîte des mains.

« Houaou!! »

Il siffla d'admiration en voyant les deux anneaux en or blanc imbriqué l'un dans l'autre. Ziva lui reprit violemment la boîte, le frappant sur le torse de l'autre main. Tony se mit à rire puis se retourna instinctivement, l'ascenseur venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser un général de l'air force en sortir.

« Jack!! »

« Ziva je crois qu'il est marié... »

Elle le frappa derrière la tête avant de rejoindre Jack et lui faire une bise.

« Comment va Sam? »

« Je viens de l'installer dans sa chambre à Bethesda...heureusement qu'elle est encore sous morphine sinon elle se serait sauvé vite fait...c'est à moi ça je crois... »

Il prit l'écrin que Ziva lui tendit et passa son alliance à son annulaire gauche.

« Je passerai la voir ce soir. »

« Ça lui fera plaisir entre deux siestes...haaa dormir toute la journée mon rêve... »

Jack plaisantait et souriait, Sam devait bien aller malgré l'ampleur de ses blessures.

« Jack, comment va Sam? »

Gibbs descendait les marches et serra la main du général une fois qu'il l'eut rejoint.

« D'ici quelques semaines elle pourra entamer sa rééducation...elle n'en peut déjà plus de rester allongée sous morphine... »

Il avait enfin répondu sincèrement à la question.

« Alors elle guérira plus vite... » Répondit Jethro confiant malgré tout.

« J'espère...bon je vais vous laisser travailler...j'ai de la paperasse qui m'attend... Il grimaça...Sam devrait être réveillée d'ici quelques heures...passez la voir...elle n'attend que ça. »

« T'en fais pas, je vais me charger de lui tenir compagnie en t'attendant... »

Ziva poussa Tony d'un coup d'épaule pendant que Gibbs le frappait derrière la tête. Il se sauva à son bureau sous le regard amusé de Jack qui s'approcha de Tony lui murmurant à l'oreille.

« Garde là bien...des comme ça on en trouve pas tous les jours crois moi... »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil sous les yeux curieux de Ziva et de Gibbs puis rejoignit l'ascenseur. Tony fit semblant de ne pas comprendre de quoi parlait Jack et appuya sur la télécommande de leur écran commun afin de faire son rapport à Gibbs.

Deux minutes plus tard, Abby et Tim arrivaient l'air triomphant.

« Tu as raté le général O'Neill, Abby... »

Tony le faisait délibérément afin de laisser Tim subir de nouveau les assauts de la jeune femme.

« Quoi??NOONNN j'aurai eu tellement de questions et puis savoir comment va Sam et ... »

« Elle va bien Abs, qu'est-ce qu'on a? »

« Ho Gibbs, tu vas voir, grâce aux caméras de surveillance du quartier et de... »

« Au but Abby... »

« Tout laisse à penser que notre Capitaine Merlan a déserté... »

« Des preuves!! »

« Et bien on le voit sortir et monter dans sa voiture le jour de sa disparition et rejoindre l'autoroute et puis plus rien... »Continua McGee pendant qu'Abby et lui leur montraient les enregistrements.

« Ziva les appels téléphoniques? »

« Rien d'important... »

« Tony? »

« Tout son entourage ne fait que des éloges...il avait l'air plutôt content de reprendre la mer... »

« ON A RIEN!! BOUGEZ-VOUS!!

« Mais Gibbs... »

« Abby?! »

« Rien...je retourne à mon labo, revérifier tous les indices... »

« Je continue avec les vidéos ... » continua Tim qui suivit la scientifique.

« Je vais éplucher son compte en banque... »

« Et moi heuuu...son historique sur internet patron... »

Tony ne savait pas quoi faire en réalité, voilà une enquête qui tournait en rond et il ne pouvait qu'attendre les résultats des recherches d'Abby et McGee.

Je reprends cette suite qui est parti trop loin et qui ne me plaisait pas….attention, sur ce coup je vais tenter de laisser parler mon coté fleur bleue pour une fois….peu d'aventure et d'enquête en perspective normalement…on verra bien


	2. Chapter 2

2

L'après midi se termina aussi lentement que possible pour l'équipe du NCIS qui n'avança pas d'un pouce. Gibbs leur donna enfin l'autorisation de rentrer se reposer, il était plus de 7h du soir. Tony et Ziva en profitèrent pour se rendre à Bethesda rendre visite à Sam. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il l'a trouvèrent seule.

« Salut. »

« Heyyyy Ziiivaaa, Toonyy... »

« Morphine...hein? »

Sam répondit à Tony d'un hochement de tête le sourire aux lèvres. Le colonel de l'air force pouvait soulager la douleur autant de fois que possible grâce à un dispositif d'auto-injection. Ils ne lui demandèrent pas comment elle allait, le simple fait que Sam soit sous morphine suffisait à leur donner un état de sa situation. Ils tentèrent de discuter quelques minutes mais Sam sombra de nouveau dans un sommeil profond. Jack arriva avec une pizza à peine le colonel endormie.

« Pile à l'heure pour le dîner. »

« Tony! Sam vient de s'endormir. »

« Je ne pensais pas que ça me prendrait si longtemps...tant pis, vous restez un peu? »

« Ha tu vois Ziva... »

« Elle souffre encore? »

Jack hocha la tête évitant de parler la bouche pleine, il finit sa bouchée puis répondit enfin.

« Le médecin m'assure que c'est tout à fait normal et que d'ici quelques jours elle devrait aller mieux. Croyez-moi il me tarde d'en finir avec tous ces hôpitaux...rien de tel que du repos à la campagne... »

Il continua de manger, Tony ne disait rien se contentant d'approuver du chef, Ziva consentit enfin à manger. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant leur repas, puis Ziva finit par s'endormir sur le lit que Jack aurait du occuper. Ne restait que Tony et Jack qui regardaient les deux femmes dormir. Se fût Jack, étonnement calme qui brisa le silence.

« Elle ne dort pas beaucoup comme ça hein? »

Tony pensa un instant faire semblant de ne pas comprendre, puis se ravisa, Jack était visiblement quelqu'un de secret et il avait l'air de comprendre bien plus ce qui l'entourait qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

« Quand Ziva ne ronfle pas...c'est qu'elle dort vraiment...et Ziva ronfle tout le temps... »

L'agent du NCIS souriait en répondant.

Le général passa une main dans ses cheveux et reprit.

« On a beau être issu de l'élite, ce genre d'expérience laisse tout de même des traces...croyez-moi. »

Jack regardait Sam dormir. Tony laissa Ziva dormir quelques heures, elle en avait besoin ne dormant que très peu depuis leur retour. Il s'endormit à son tour sur le fauteuil la tête posée sur le lit prêt de la main de Ziva. Jack s'endormit de la même manière.

Et c'est Abby qui lorsqu'elle arriva à 8h le lendemain les trouva ainsi, elle posa son bouquet de rose blanche sur la table et se pencha doucement au dessus de Tony.

« Et Tony réveilles toi... »

L'agent sursauta en voyant son amie et collègue gothique à quelques centimètres de son visage. Puis il se leva s'étirant longuement, dormir sur un fauteuil n'avait rien de très confortable.

« Et si nous allions chercher un petit déjeuner pour tout le monde... »Chuchota-t-il.

Abby approuva de la tête et le suivit dehors.

« Comment va Sam? »Demanda-t-elle enfin une fois dehors.

« Elle souffre encore un peu mais les médecins sont confiant. »

« Et Ziva et toi? »

« Comment?»

« Cette mission n'a pas été de tout repos... »

« Ha...ça va Abs je t'assure. »

« Tant mieux...je n'aime pas vous voir mal... »

Elle sourit à Tony qui la laissa entrer dans la cafétéria.

Peu de changement dans ce 2e chapitre, je continue sur ma lancé et tente des choses pas habituel dans mes fics :ship…donc T/Z et J/S


	3. Chapter 3

3

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent Sam et Ziva discutant tranquillement, Jack sortait de la salle de bain. Abby se précipita sur Sam et la prit dans ses bras sans pour autant la serrer aussi fort qu'à ses habitudes. Le colonel sourit étonnée.

« Sam...comment allez-vous? »

« Mieux merci Abby...nous ne sommes plus au vouvoiement tu sais... »

Abby sourit à son tour, elle préférait cela.

Ils prirent rapidement leur petit déjeuner l'équipe du NCIS devant repartir travailler avant 8h.

« Nous devrions y aller ... Gibbs n'aime pas que nous soyons en retard... »

« Pars devant Abby, le temps de dire au revoir à Sam. »

La jeune femme surprise ne posa pourtant aucune question, elle prit Sam de nouveau dans ses bras puis sortie. Ziva et Tony les quittèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tu crois qu'on à le temps de prendre une douche? »Demanda Tony démarrant la voiture.

« Il vaudrait mieux...surtout toi Tony... »

« Hey...chez toi c'est plus prêt... »

Elle hocha la tête et ne dit rien de plus de tout le trajet, Tony en fut presque inquiet, ce n'était pas du genre de Ziva de ne pas parler du tout. Il lui fit donc la conversation tout du long, recevant de temps en temps des tapes sur l'épaule chaque fois qu'ils croisaient une jolie femme.

Une fois chez la jeune femme.

« Tu sais ça ira plus vite à deux... »

« Rêve pas trop DiNozzo...faut le mériter tu sais... »

Elle lui tourna le dos le sourire aux lèvres tout en enlevant son haut laissant Tony fantasmer sur son soutien gorge noire en dentelle.

Ils furent prêts en un temps record et se précipitèrent dans la voiture de Tony, il ne leur restait plus que 10 minutes et le trajet durait normalement presque 20minutes. C'est donc à contre cœur que Tony confia la clef à Ziva...c'était le seul moyen d'arriver à l'heure...peut être pas en un seul morceau mais au moins ils ne seraient pas en retard.

L'agent du MOSSAD, lui fit une petite grimace et démarra en trombe. Tony remercia le ciel de n'avoir pas eu le temps de beaucoup manger ce matin. Ils arrivèrent en même temps que McGee qui se vit couper la parole avant même d'avoir eu le temps de poser sa question.

«Nous sommes allé rendre visite à Sam à Bethesda. »

« Ok... »

Ce fut tout ce que McGee prononça, Abby ne manquerait pas de lui raconter et il tenait à la vie donc pas de question.

Une fois à leur bureau, ils vérifièrent leurs emails et se rendirent très vite compte que leur enquête n'avancerait toujours pas tant que Tim et Abby n'auraient pas terminé de regarder toutes les bandes vidéos...et il y en avait beaucoup...

«Salut Abs...comment va Sam? Tony et Ziva m'ont dit qu'ils avaient été la voir ce matin. »

« Hello Timmy... elle a l'air d'aller mieux...»

« Je peux te poser une question? »

La jeune femme quitta enfin les yeux de son écran pour les poser dans ceux de Tim, un énorme sourire sur son visage.

« Quoi? »Demanda-t-il subitement inquiet.

« Je connais ta question... »

« Mmmm vas-y alors... »

« Tu te demande ce qu'il y a entre Ziva et Tony... »

« Co...Comment... »

Abby ne quittait pas son sourire, Tim en eut presque peur.

« C'est la question que je me suis posée ce matin...ils étaient endormis dans la chambre de Sam et Jack...ils n'avaient pris que la voiture de Tony...j'ai vu celle de Ziva ici en arrivant ce matin avant eux et puis surtout nous sommes partis à seulement quelques minutes d'intervalle et ils viennent seulement d'arriver...HAAAA...Que portaient-ils en arrivant? »

« Pardon? »

Le jeune agent arrivait à peine à suivre son amie, il avait pourtant l'habitude.

« Étaient-ils habillés pareil qu'hier? »

« Non pourquoi... »

Tim encore à moitié endormit ne comprenait décidément rien, il avait quitté le NCIS à plus de minuit la veille sans trouver un quelconque indice à propos de la disparition du capitaine.

« Haha!!Tim j'avais raison!! »

« Abby je ne comprends pas... »

« Réfléchis voyons!!(hurla-t-elle lui frappant le front avec le dos de sa main.)...Tony habite à plus de 25 minutes du bureau, Ziva beaucoup plus prêt...ils sont rentrés se changer et sûrement prendre une douche vue l'heure qu'il est, chez elle!! »

« Abby...cela ne veut rien dire!! »Répondit Timothy presque exaspéré.

« Tu le fais vraiment exprès ma parole!! »

« Exprès de quoi? »demanda Gibbs en entrant son habituel café à la main.

« Ho salut Gibbs...Tim n'a rien trouvé hier soir et il commence à se décourager... »

Elle se laissa embrasser sur la joue par son chef et ami et sourit lorsque McGee reçu une tape derrière la tête et lui fit les gros yeux.

« Alors au boulot, vous avez encore des vidéos à décortiquer il me semble...et vous n'avez qu'à embaucher David et DiNozzo ils ont l'air de s'ennuyer. »

« Bien CHEF!! »

« Ne m'appelle pas chef Abby. »

Il tourna les talons et entendit Abby dire:

« Oui chef... »

« Abby tu aurais pu trouver autre chose... »

« Désolée Timmy mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le coup...mmmmm... »

« Quoi? »Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il la vit se frotter les mains.

« Ziva et Tony vont travailler ici, ensemble...je vais pouvoir mener ma petite enquête... »

« Abbyyyyy. »

« Quoi! Tu n'es pas curieux? »

« Si mais... »

Il recula d'instinct lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui, le regard assassin.

« Et tu vas m'aider...sinon...je trouverai bien de quoi te faire chanter...haha »

La jeune gothique jubilait, Tim ne répondit pas se contentant de prendre place devant le second clavier prêt de celui de sa collègue.

Tony et Abby arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard soufflant tous les deux.

« Merci McGeek! »

« Pardon? »

« Tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler!! »

« Abby tu es sure de me vouloir derrière un de tes ordinateurs? »

« Affirmatif Ziva...à quatre nous trouverons plus rapidement les vidéos concernant la voiture du capitaine. »

Ils prirent place sur les seconds ordinateurs de dos à Abby et Tim.

« Pourquoi Abby sourit-elle?»Murmura Tony proche de l'oreille de Ziva.

« Je sais pas mais il y a une anguille sous le caillou... »

« Roche Zi-Va... »

« Pas si c'est une petite anguille To-Ny!!

Ils murmuraient toujours et Abby et Timothy ne les quittaient pas des yeux.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Tony et Ziva scrutaient leurs écrans respectifs depuis bientôt trois heures et leur patience commençait sérieusement à faiblir. Tim et Abby habitués pouvaient tenir toute la journée si nécessaire. Abby, multitâches, ne relâchait pas son observation, bousculant McGee du coude lorsque Tony et Ziva se mettaient à murmurer ou bien lorsque Tony se penchait plus près de l'agent du MOSSAD.

« Rien!!Des heures de vidéos sans trouver cette voiture! »

« Une aiguille dans une meule de foin! »

« Bravo Zivaaaaa »

« Tony je ne suis pas stupide quand même!! »

Ils se mirent à rire, les nerfs prenant le dessus. Tony se retourna soudain vers Abby et Tim.

« Abs, c'est l'heure d'un Caff-Pow, je sais que tu n'en as plus et j'ai besoin d'un café!! »

« C'est pas de refus Tony. Merci. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Je viens avec toi...McGee tu veux quelque chose? »

Il leva enfin le nez de son écran n'ayant pas vraiment entendu la proposition de Ziva.

« Quoi? »

« QUE-VEUX-TU-LE-BLEU? »Enchaîna Tony comme s'il avait 5 ans ce qui fit rire Ziva.

« Ha...comme Abby merci... »

« C'est partit!! »

Il laissa Ziva passer puis la suivit.

Abby se retourna presque violemment sur son clavier, son sourire carnassier réapparu soudain. Tim eut de nouveau peur.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu vas faire Abby? »

« Rien... »

Elle baissa toutes les fenêtres de son écran pour faire apparaître de nouvelles images de caméra de surveillance.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça...nous n'avons pas le droit! »

« Ho Timmy, c'est pour le bien de ma santé mentale...Et qui le saura franchement...t'as pas intérêt à parler toi! »

Elle lui donna un coup de point sur l'épaule et se remit aussitôt à taper sur son clavier.

« Aieu »

Soudain ils virent Ziva et Tony apparaître à l'écran. Ils discutaient et avaient l'air de rire. Puis Ziva frappa Tony sur le torse et ils sortirent du champ. Abby tapa sur son clavier et ils réapparurent aussitôt de l'autre coté de la route. Ils se dirigeaient bien vers leur café favoris.

« Abby on ne devrait vraiment pas faire ça! »

« Timmy arrête un peu... »

« Et puis tu crois vraiment que c'est dans la rue comme ça qu'on va savoir si oui ou non ils sont ensemble? »

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Et bien moi je ne pense pas... »

Il se prenait finalement au jeu et utilisait une autre caméra pour changer d'angle et les voir également de face.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le café et Abby et Tim prirent le contrôle des caméras du café...

« Vive INTERNET!! » Lança –t-elle.

Ils avaient une vue parfaite des profils de Tony et Ziva. Celui-ci comme à son habitude jouait les charmeurs avec la serveuse qu'il avait l'air de bien connaître.

« Tu vois, il ne se comporterait pas comme ça s'il était avec Ziva. »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi...draguer c'est comme respirer pour notre bel italien... »

« Je ne crois pas Abby, souviens-toi de son comportement lorsqu'il était avec Jeanne. »

« Il était en mission, il ne devait pas tout faire capoter!! REGARDE!! »

« Quoi? »

« La réaction de Ziva, sourcils froncés, elle vient visiblement de lui couper la parole et de finir la commande. »

Abby zooma le plus possible et McGee constata qu'elle avait raison. Connaissant l'israélienne, il savait qu'elle aurait pu tuer la serveuse d'une seule main en quelque seconde rien qu'en voyant son attitude.

« Je persiste ça ne veut rien dire!!Ziva est tout le temps comme ça! »

« Voilà ça prouve encore qu'elle est jalouse et depuis longtemps...ha ces hommes ils ne remarquent jamais rien!! »

« Il y a des exceptions Abbygail... »

Timothy se figea, Abby se retourna vivement pour voir un Ducky amusé regarder les images de l'hypothétique couple.

« Ducky... »

Elle lui souriait comme une enfant prise sur le fait.

« Qu'avons-nous ici? »

Il s'était rapproché des écrans.

« On peut tout expliquer Ducky... »

« Inutile Timothy, votre réaction et ta nervosité vous trahisse... »

« Tu ne diras rien hein? »

« Cela dépend ma chère... »

Abby stupéfaite le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« De quoi? »

« De ce que vous allez décider... »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas Ducky. »

McGee le regardait l'air interrogateur. Soudain Abby frappa dans ses mains et prit le médecin légiste dans ses bras. Il se mit à rire, elle avait comprit.

« Timmy, nous avons un membre de plus dans notre équipe!!Ducky ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu te pose des questions? »

« A propos d'Anthony et Ziva? Bien sur comme tout le monde...à la différence que moi je me les pose depuis un petit moment déjà... »

« Pardon? »

Tim ne comprenait toujours rien et Abby venait de refaire son sourire qui lui faisait si peur.

« HAHAHA RACONTE!! »

Tous trois suivaient toujours les faits et gestes de leurs amis. Ils venaient de sortir du café et se dirigeaient à présent vers l'épicerie du coin ouverte 24/24 afin de trouver le soda d'Abby.

« Et bien Ziva a été très inquiète pour Tony très récemment...et puis ses réactions étaient très facilement interprétable lorsque notre Anthony entretenait cette relation avec Melle Benoît...relation qu'il a qualifié être uniquement professionnelle. »

« Mmmm »

Abby buvait littéralement les paroles de Ducky et McGee commençait enfin à comprendre.

« Et puis elle eut très peur qu'Anthony rechute de la peste...elle est venue me voir d'ailleurs...ça me fait penser à cette jeune femme que j'ai connu à Londres pendant mes études... »

« Elle est venue te voir Ducky? »

« Bien sur Timothy...et bien sur elle a nié lorsque je lui ai posé une question personnelle. Elle ma simplement dit qu'elle se faisait du souci pour son partenaire...je n'y ai bien sur pas cru, Ziva est très douée lorsqu'il s'agit de dissimuler ses sentiments mais là son inquiétude était bien trop grande et elle était en terrain connu donc peu sur ses gardes. »

Abby prit de nouveau Ducky dans ses bras jubilant.

« Ducky tu es génial!! Et avec toi nous aurons enfin des réponses! Tu avais raison Timmy...(ils venaient de quitter leur champ de vision pour entrer dans le bâtiment du NCIS)...ils ne se montreront pas en public. »

La jeune gothique grimaça puis les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la surveillance de Tony et Ziva pour reprendre leurs recherches sur le capitaine.

« Bien je vous laisse, je vous tiendrai au courant... »

« De quoi Ducky? »

« Ho Jethro...je venais les informer de l'état de santé de Mr Palmer, une bonne bronchite. Je lui ai dit de rester chez lui il ne faut pas qu'il contamine tout le monde ici...à bientôt. »

Il sortit aussitôt.

« Du nouveau? Où sont vos apprentis informaticiens? »

« Juste là boss »répondit Tony.

Gibbs se retourna et prit le café destiné à Ziva.

« Rien patron...nous épluchons toujours les vidéos...sans rien du tout. »Répondit Tim.

« Alors épluchez plus vite! Et vous deux je ne vous veux pas dehors de ce labo avant que vous ayez trouvé quelque chose! »

« Bien patron! » Tony se précipita vers son ordinateur.

« Toujours rien concernant l'avis de recherche, Gibbs. »

Ziva tendit son soda à Abby puis à Tim et rejoignit également son ordinateur. Pas de réponse de Gibbs qui avait disparu. Ziva prit alors le café des mains de Tony.

« De rien miss David... »

Elle bu une gorgée et lui rendit son café sous le regard attentif d'Abby et McGee.

Et hop une 4e partie...


	5. Chapter 5

5

Une semaine plus tard, ils résolvaient enfin leur affaire, le capitaine était venu se livrer de lui-même au NCIS. Il revenait de lune de miel avec sa femme. En effet, il n'avait pas voulu reprendre la mer sans avoir pu se marier avec la femme de sa vie. Ainsi ils étaient partis à Las Vegas en voiture. Gibbs lui promit de faire intervenir un avocat du JAG qu'il connaissait afin de le défendre. Ses intentions étaient louable et il n'avait rien fait de mal si ce n'est déserter.

Le soir même, l'équipe du NCIS se trouvait dans la salle commune. Abby et Ducky ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

« Sacré semaine… » Ziva rangeait son bureau avant de rentrer chez elle.

« Romantique je dirais…comme dans… »

« Pitié Tony pas encore un de tes films, tu nous as bassiné une semaine entière avec tes allusions… »

L'italien lança une balle de papier sur la tête de McGee qui se baissa de justesse.

« Raté… »

« Avant que ça ne dégénère….vous avez tous une semaine de vacance…. »

Et Gibbs monta au MTAC ne les laissant pas répliquer ou bien le remercier.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous allez faire ? »

Abby avait sauté sur l'occasion pour faire avancer un peu son enquête concernant ses deux amis qui piétinait littéralement, même Ducky n'avait rien pu déceler de nouveau.

« Jack a emmené Sam dans son chalet, je pense les rejoindre. »

« Notre ninja-girl se mettant au vert à la montagne…On aura tout vu. »

Ziva tira la langue à Tony qui fit de même. Soudain le téléphone de Ziva sonna, elle décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

« Oui directeur...bien sur directeur... »

Ziva haussa les épaules devant l'air interrogateur de ses amis et monta.

Une fois au MTAC, Ziva constata que Jenny et Gibbs étaient seuls. Ils avaient visiblement fait sortir les techniciens. L'agent du MOSSAD se crispa, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Un problème, directeur? »

« Nous sommes en liaison avec votre père officier David... »

Elle appuya sur un bouton de sa télécommande et le visage du père de Ziva apparu à l'écran, comme à ses habitudes, son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

« Bonjour père... »Fut tout ce que Ziva pu dire.

Celui-ci enchaîna aussitôt dans sa langue natale privant ainsi Gibbs et Jenny de toute compréhension. Il lui parla quelques minutes, Ziva se figea fermant les poings aussi forts qu'elle le pouvait. Gibbs et Jenny se regardèrent. Il y eu un silence qui sembla durer une éternité entre le père et la fille. Puis elle lui parla enfin, aucune émotion ne vint modifier son timbre de voix. L'homme à l'écran secoua la tête d'un signe négatif, tout en lui donnant des ordres. Du moins c'est ce qu'en déduisirent Jenny et Jethro au ton du discours. L'officier du MOSSAD, se crispa de nouveau la colère semblant prendre le dessus, elle haussa le ton. Son père fit de même, ajouta quelques mots de plus et coupa la communication.

Il s'écoula deux minutes avant que cette dernière ne se tourne enfin vers Jethro et Jenny et ne parle enfin.

« Directeur, Gibbs... »

Elle cherchait visiblement ses mots, tout son corps était tendu comme si elle s'interdisait toutes émotions. Seulement Gibbs avait appris à connaître la jeune femme, tout comme Jenny et surtout ils savaient que quelque chose de grave venait de se passer.

« ...j'aimerai rentrer chez moi... »

« Ziva, nous sommes là vous le savez et... »

Jethro tentait de la faire parler, en vint, elle ne dirait rien de plus attendant l'accord de ses supérieurs.

« Allez-y...si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit... »Continua Jenny.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit précipitamment, Gibbs sur ses talons ignorant les appels de la directrice.

Tony venait de s'asseoir à son bureau lorsqu'il vit Ziva descendre les marches, le regard focalisé sur ses chaussures. Il se leva regardant tour à tour sa partenaire et son chef qui la suivait de prêt. Elle accéléra le pas vers l'ascenseur et appuya frénétiquement sur le bouton manquant de le réduire en poussière.

« DiNozzo!! »

Celui-ci se tourna vers Gibbs qui d'un signe de tête l'incita à suivre Ziva, Tony se précipita vers l'ascenseur et eut juste le temps d'y pénétrer avant que les portes ne se referment.


	6. Chapter 6

6

« On se croirait dans... »

Tony s'arrêta soudain de parler, le visage de Ziva venait de s'emplir de larmes. Il ne su quoi faire, la prendre dans ses bras, la laisser venir à lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir plus longtemps. La jeune femme s'approcha, posa sa tête contre le cœur de Tony et l'entoura de ses bras. Ce dernier fit de même, posant son menton sur la tête de Ziva. Aucun échange de mot n'avaient eut lieu, ils viendraient plus tard. Il sentit soudain Ziva relâcher totalement ses nerfs, ses jambes ne la portaient pratiquement plus, elle était parcouru de sanglots. Étonné et inquiet Tony la serra plus fort encore, ça n'était pas du genre de sa partenaire de se comporter ainsi. Pourtant, il préférait cela à un comportement en contradiction avec ses sentiments. Alors qu'ils s'asseyaient au sol, Tony tendit une main et stoppa l'ascenseur. Ils avaient besoin d'intimité et le ''bureau de Gibbs'' s'y prêtait à merveille.

Plus haut, Tim, Abby et Ducky avaient suivit toute la scène sans comprendre.

« Qu'y a-t-il Gibbs? Ziva va bien? »

La jeune gothique savait décrypter les mimiques de son ami. Gibbs tourna les talons et remonta voir Jenny.

Ils ne posèrent plus de questions, les choses avaient l'air suffisamment grave et ils sauraient tout lorsque Gibbs serait prêt.

« Tony et Ziva sont partit en catastrophe, Gibbs à l'air inquiet et j'ai un drôle de pressentiment ...tout va mal Ducky... »

« Abbygail tout va bien aller. »

Il venait de la prendre dans ses bras, elle se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'approbation.

De leur côté, Tony venait d'installer Ziva dans sur le siège passager de sa voiture. Elle avait cessé de pleurer mais ne disait toujours rien. Il couru vers le coté chauffeur et entra rapidement démarrant aussitôt le moteur. DiNozzo prit d'instinct la direction de son appartement, Ziva n'émit aucune objection. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, pourtant sa main s'était automatiquement retrouvée dans celle de Tony. Il était de plus en plus inquiet, jamais il n'avait vu sa partenaire ainsi, jamais elle n'avait laissé tomber son masque de grande espionne. Il était certes flatté de la voir rechercher son aide, seulement il aurait tout donné pour voir Ziva sourire de nouveau.

Une fois chez lui, il la dirigea vers le canapé, elle n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main. Ils prirent place et Tony entoura Ziva de ses bras. Elle se laissa faire posant une fois de plus sa tête contre son cœur. Le jeune italien la sentit pleurer de nouveau.

« Parles moi Ziva, je suis là...pour toi... »

« Il y a eu un attentat...ma mère se trouvait en ville à ce moment là...elle est morte Tony...j'ai déjà perdu ma petite sœur, et maintenant ma mère...quant est-ce que ça va s'arrêter...il ne veut pas que je revienne, ma mission avec le NCIS est plus importante...il n'a pas cillé lorsqu'il m'a appris sa mort... »

« Je suis désolé...si tu veux y aller, nous irons... »

Il n'avait pas réfléchit, les choses coulaient de source...

« Non...je ne serais d'aucune utilité...et il serait capable de me garder là bas... »

Elle pleurait toujours pourtant ses paroles étaient claires, l'entraînement sans doute.

Ziva pleura longtemps...elle en avait besoin pour pouvoir surmonter cette épreuve. C'est épuisée qu'elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Tony qui n'avait pas bougé. Lentement il s'allongea la gardant contre lui. Ziva bougea lentement sans pour autant se réveiller. Il sourit en constatant qu'elle ne ronflait pas, elle dormait réellement, et il en était satisfait.


	7. Chapter 7

7

21H retentie, Ziva ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient encore rougis d'avoir trop pleurée. L'espace d'un instant elle oublia pourquoi elle se trouvait dans les bras de Tony, chez lui. Et soudain tout lui revint, le MTAC, son père, l'attentat qui avait fait plus de 10 morts dont le dernier membre de sa famille qui se souciait d'elle en temps que personne. Elle ferma les poings sur la chemise trempée de son partenaire et referma les yeux, la douleur agissait comme un étau autour de son cœur, l'empêchant de respirer normalement et d'avoir une seule pensée cohérente. Ziva avait appris à cacher ses émotions, on l'avait conditionné afin qu'elle ne laisse rien paraître, pourtant elle était une personne comme les autres, voir plus émotive. Ainsi les rares fois ou elle s'autorisait à craquer, elle ne le faisait qu'avec des personnes en qui elle avait une confiance aveugle et surtout, elle ne pouvait rester seule.

Sous les faibles mouvements de l'agent du MOSSAD, Tony se réveilla. Elle leva les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de celui qui était dorénavant plus que son partenaire. Il lui sourit avec autant de chaleur qu'il possédait encore.

« Comment tu vas? »

Il regretta aussitôt sa question, elle était tellement banale. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le ventre de Tony se mit à gargouiller suffisamment fort pour que Ziva le sente. Elle esquissa un sourire et se rassit, il fit de même se tenant le ventre qui ne voulait pas cesser de réclamer à manger.

« Désolé... »

« A vrai dire, j'ai un peu faim aussi... »

Tony frappa dans ses mains et se leva lui prenant doucement la main droite l'incitant à se lever également.

« Un bon bain pour mademoiselle puis spaghetti bolognaise à la DiNozzo. »

Premier vrai sourire de Ziva qui n'échappa pas à l'italien.

Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte de la salle de bain, elle lui attrapa le bras le forçant à se retourner.

« Merci Tony... »

Elle se colla à lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de l'embrasser. Baiser auquel il répondit sans se faire prier, il fut doux et sensuel, juste ce dont ils avaient besoin en ce moment même.

« J'ai trouvé mon alter égo en meilleur baiser du monde... »Dit-il lorsqu'ils se détachèrent enfin.

Deuxième sourire de Ziva, il aimait la voir sourire.

Il sortit enfin, le souvenir du baiser échangé encore à son esprit. Il se reprit bien vite et disparu dans la cuisine. Alors que les pâtes cuisaient et qu'il venait de terminer la sauce, Tony pris son téléphone portable et chercha un numéro qu'il composa ensuite.

« Jack, c'est Tony…je ne dérange pas ? »

« Pas du tout, Sam fait trempette dans son bain avant de dîner. »

Le général était tout de même étonné d'avoir DiNozzo au téléphone. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser une question.

« Ziva aussi… »

« Que ce passe-t-il Tony ? » Le coupa Jack.

« Nous avons une semaine de vacances et…je me demandais si je pouvais emmener Ziva se reposer un peu. »

« Venez, Sam sera contente d'avoir encore plus de monde pour prendre soin d'elle….elle me tuerai si elle m'entendait… »

« Merci Jack…nous partirons dés demain. »

Tony n'avait pas relevé le trait d'humour de Jack, il se passait définitivement quelque chose.

Ils raccrochèrent, puis Tony appela Gibbs.

« Gibbs. »

« Patron, c'est Tony. Je…heu… »

« Comment va Ziva ? »

« Pas très bien, justement je me demandais si je devrais pas l'accompagner au chalet de Jack. »

« T'es en congés DiNozzo…je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que t'en fais. »

« Bien patron….merci patron… »

« Tony… »

« Oui patron ? »

« Prends soin d'elle. »

Et il raccrocha ne laissant pas Tony répliquer. Celui-ci posa son téléphone sur la table basse du salon et retourna à la cuisine. 5minutes plus tard, Ziva apparaissait dans le peignoir de son partenaire, les cheveux encore humide.

« Beaucoup mieux sur toi que sur moi… »

Elle sourit légèrement, c'était gagné. Il l'accompagna et la fit asseoir devant son assiette fumante. Il fit de même et tous deux dinèrent en silence.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Ziva parla enfin une fois le dîner terminé, alors qu'ils rangeaient la vaisselle.

« A qu'elle heure part-on demain ? »

Tony posa l'assiette qu'il venait d'essuyer au dessus des autres dans son placard de cuisine et se retourna lentement vers Ziva.

Anthony DiNozzo était un grand séducteur jamais sérieux, mais à cet instant c'est le vrai Tony que Ziva avait en face d'elle. Il ôtait son masque, chose rare, uniquement quand les choses étaient vraiment sérieuses, et la perte d'une mère, il connaissait.

« Demain matin première heure, j'ai pris les billets d'avion sur internet….j'espère que ça t'embête pas que je vienne…et Jack est d'accord…il a dit que Sam serait contente d'avoir de la compagnie… »

Il se grattait la tête ne sachant soudain plus comment réagir face au regard énigmatique de sa partenaire. Elle finit par s'approcher, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et le prit dans ses bras.

« Merci… »Murmura-t-elle tout contre son oreille.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes enlacés, puis Tony se détacha et prit la main de Ziva dans la sienne.

« Que dirais-tu d'un bon film…celui que tu veux… »

« Tu es sur ? »

Premier regard espiègle de la jeune femme, toujours empreint de tristesse mais c'était un premier pas.

« Je cours le risque… »

Il l'entraîna alors vers la caverne d'Ali baba des dvd. Ziva parcouru les étagères et s'arrêta se retournant soudain vers son partenaire.

« Si un jour on m'avait dis que le grand Anthony DiNozzo avait ce genre de film chez lui, j'aurai explosée de rire… »

« Eclatée Ziva et sache que sous cette imposante et fière carrure se cache un cœur d'artichaut. »

Elle prit le dvd et le frappa sur le torse de sa main libre avant de faire volte face et de se diriger vers le home cinéma de Tony.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'agent du NCIS mettait son bras autour des épaules de Ziva qui se pelotonna contre son torse, le film commençait.

#

A quelques milliers de kilomètre de Washington, un autre couple dans les bras l'un de l'autre regardait les étoiles. Devant eux un immense lac paisible et derrière un magnifique chalet en bois. Jack et Sam écoutaient le silence.

« Tony vient avec Ziva…. »

« Je m'en doutais un peu à vrai dire… une chose t'embête Jack ?»

Le général sourit, elle le connaissait si bien, jusqu'à la moindre inflexion de sa voix. Malgré la distance et la séparation de tous ces mois, Sam était la seule à connaitre ''l'autre Jack'' aussi bien.

« Tony avait l'air bizarre au téléphone, je ne le connais pas très bien mais il n'avait pas l'air comme d'habitude. »

« Mmm nous le saurons dés demain, j'espère que cela n'est pas grave… » Répondit-elle tout en étouffant un bâillement.

« Ha colonel, votre journée a été éprouvante, il est l'heure d'aller dormir… »

Jack se leva et la souleva sans peine, Sam l'entoura de ses bras souriant.

« C'est vous qui allez me border mon général ? »

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Laisses-moi réfléchir…. »

« Un nom et je te jette à l'eau… »

Il fit soudain demain tour, se dirigeant vers le lac, Sam se mit à rire et l'embrassa. Dix minutes plus tard elle somnolait déjà, aussi c'est à peine si elle sentit Jack se mettre au lit et ne réalisa uniquement lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Bonne nuit Sam… »

« Nuiit Jackkk. »Réussit-elle à articuler.

Voilà quelques jours, qu'ils étaient arrivés et chaque après-midi, Jack entrainait Sam dans l'eau pour une rééducation lente et sans douleur. Il fallait commencer doucement et quoi de meilleur que l'eau pour cela. La douleur au dos se faisait de plus en plus rare et en journée Sam refusait toute médication pour la soulager, elle ne supportait plus de somnoler sans arrêt. Jack se doutait qu'elle avait des périodes plus difficiles que d'autres mais se contentait de l'aider au mieux. La nuit, il l'obligeait cependant à prendre ses antidouleurs, ils supprimaient les effets des blessures et l'aidaient à dormir. Ce qui soulageait le général et contribuait à l'apaiser également.

#

Les agents du NCIS ne virent pas la fin du film, ils s'endormirent quinze minutes avant la fin et de virent jamais Harry et Sally se mettre ensemble….


	9. Chapter 9

9

**Merci pour vos reviews !!**

Après quelques heures d'avion et de voiture dans un silence pesant pour nos deux agents du NCIS, Ils arrivèrent avec soulagement au chalet. L'après-midi était tout juste entamé.

Tony sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le coffre afin de prendre leurs bagages, Ziva le suivit et posa sa main sur la voiture avant que le jeune homme n'ouvre le coffre.

« Tony…je… »

« Je sais…. »

Il lui sourit passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Ziva voulait s'excuser de son silence, il venait de l'en empêcher. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres avant de faire demi-tour et le laisser prendre leurs sacs. Elle prit son sac à main posé sur le siège arrière et se dirigea vers le chalet, Tony à ses côtés. Suivant l'allée, ils se retrouvèrent directement derrière la maison. Sam était assise sur une chaise longue, devant se trouvait Jack lui massant les jambes.

« Pitié pour nos pauvres yeux… »

Sam sourit leur faisant un signe de la main, pendant que Jack se retournait.

« Ziva frappe le pour moi veux-tu j'ai les mains un peu prise là…. »

La jeune femme sourit légèrement sans s'exécuter. Tony, les sacs toujours à la main regarda les alentours en sifflant.

« Je crois qu'on va se plaire ici….heu Charles où est notre chambre ? »

Ziva se retourna vers Tony le regard interrogateur, Sam et Jack avait compris l'allusion et sourirent. Tony avait fait son petit effet, sa partenaire réagissait quelque peu.

« Viens avec moi, je te montre. »

Jack se leva et essuya ses mains pleines de crème et lui montra la baie vitrée ouverte.

« Laura…je pose nos affaires et je reviens…pas de bêtises… »Reprit l'agent du NCIS faisant un clin d'œil à Ziva avant de disparaitre derrière le général.

Sam riait et répondit à la question silencieuse de son amie.

« La petite maison dans la prairie…quoi que là nous sommes au bord d'un lac…. Vous avez fait bonne route ? »

Ziva acquiesça d'un hochement de tête après s'être assise sur une chaise prés de Sam.

« Ziva, il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Sam n'était pas expert comme Ducky mais elle connaissait son amie et surtout elle connaissait son masque d'espionne du MOSSAD sans expressions. Mais ses yeux la trahissaient, le NCIS avait détint sur elle se dit la jeune israélienne.

« Un attentat à Tel Aviv…ma mère…faisait partie des victimes… »Répondit-elle agrippant soudain les accoudoirs de la chaise faisant blanchir ses mains.

Sam posa une main compatissante sur celle de son amie, elle connaissait cette douleur qui jamais ne disparaitrait vraiment, elle s'apaiserait avec le temps uniquement. Le colonel ne dit rien de plus, attendant que Ziva parle d'elle-même. Cette dernière tourna la tête le regard empli de larmes.

« J'ai perdu trop de monde Sam…c'est comme si jamais ça ne s'arrêtait…Tali… ème chéli_(ma mère)_ »

Elle s'arrêta, réalisant soudain que son amie avait vécu les mêmes douleurs, sa mère puis son père récemment. Sam raffermit la pression sur la main de Ziva.

« Tu as besoin de deux choses là maintenant….de temps et d'être entourée. Ne te renferme pas, laisses-nous t'aider. Tony, Jack et moi sommes là pour ça… »

« Toda…. »

« De rien »

« Alors mesdames quelque chose de prévu cet après-midi ?A part vous faire dorloter par deux fringants jeunes hommes ? » Demanda Jack sortant de la maison suivit de prés par Tony qui souriait.

« Où est le deuxième ? Je ne vois que Tony » Répondit-Sam avec un sourire spécial Jack.

« Ha colonel je risque de m'offusquer !! »

Il se précipita soudain vers sa femme et la prit dans ses bras se dirigeant vers le ponton du lac.

« Jaaaack »

Sam riait, Ziva souriait. Tony prit la place de Sam posant sa main sur celle de sa partenaire.

« Tu crois qu'il va la mettre à l'eau ? »

« Il serait capable de sauter avec elle. »Répondit l'agent du MOSSAD qui se détendait enfin un peu.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la théorie de Ziva fut vérifiée. L'été était bien entamé et Jack se trouvait en short de bain, Sam en paréo, maillot de bain profitant du soleil.

Ils émergèrent riant tel deux adolescents.

« Comment est l'eau ? »Demanda Tony toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Pour le savoir va falloir sauter Tony… »Répondit-Jack.

Le général voulu leur envoyer une gerbe d'eau mais coula soudain, Sam venait de s'agripper à son cou.

« Je voudrais bien mais Tony risque de ne plus se contenir s'il me voit en maillot de bain… »

« Attention officier David, je risque de vous prendre au mot…. »

« Et bien soit… »

Ziva se leva et disparue dans la maison très vite suivit par Tony qui lui hurla de l'attendre lui demandant lequel elle avait prit.

« Cette semaine va lui faire du bien… » Lança Sam après que les deux agents du NCIS aient disparu.

« Tu as raison…et nous serons là pour l'épauler.. »

Jack lança le tissu trempée qui quelques minutes auparavant recouvrait les hanches de Sam.

« Jack O'Neill est un grand samaritain…je le savais… »

« Ne le crie pas trop fort…je tiens à ma réputation. »

Elle lui sourit, se rapprocha plus encore et l'embrassa. Jack attrapa l'échelle du ponton d'un bras afin de ne pas couler de nouveau. Ce dernier rompit le contact après quelques secondes sous un gémissement de frustration de Sam.

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls madame O'Neill. »

Ca n'était bien sur pas la seule raison les blessures de Sam trop récente nécessitait un repos total et complet. Sauf pour quelques mouvements dans l'eau.

« Roo pas encooore… » Lança Tony se jetant sur Ziva afin de lui poser une main sur les yeux.

Cette fois jack ne rata pas son coup et réussi à arroser Tony sous les rires des deux jeunes femmes.

Je sais pas si ça va vous plaire, je n'ai pas l'habitude des fics pur ship, c'est un bon exercice. Faites moi part de vos commentaires bon ou mauvais  toujours bon à prendre s'ils sont constructifs.


	10. Chapter 10

10

**Merci pour vos reviews !!Chapitre un peu plus long, avec le retour aux sources pour moi, ne vous inquiétez pas je continue tout de même le ship, enfin j'essai tout du moins.**

Tony s'assit sur le ponton, les pieds dans l'eau et regarda Ziva plonger et prendre la direction du petit radeau 30 mètres plus loin. Il repensa alors à une de leur première rencontre, elle avait réussi à le semer à la piscine. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, puis il tourna la tête vers Jack et Sam, le général venait d'accrocher une ceinture d'aquagym à son colonel afin qu'il puisse la faire travailler tout en flottant.

« Un coup de main Jack ? »

« Ca va aller, Tony… »

« Il est très jaloux, il me veut pour lui tout seule… »Le coupa Sam en faisant un clin d'œil à l'agent du NCIS.

Jack lui fit une grimace et s'assit sur le petit caillebotis qu'il avait fabriqué spécialement pour la rééducation de Sam. En effet il pouvait ainsi lui faire faire ses exercices sans couler comme une pierre et sans se fatiguer. Tony qui s'était appuyé sur ses coudes se releva soudain attrapant d'instinct le rebord du ponton.

« Où est Ziva ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Jack et Sam tournèrent la tête dans la direction du radeau, et n'eurent pas le temps de répondre, deux mains sortir de l'eau et attrapèrent les chevilles de Tony qui s'agrippa plus fort.

« Pas de d'allusion à un quelconque film Tony ? » demanda Ziva émergeant.

« Bien sur que si mais les dents de la mer au bord d'un lac… »

Ils souriaient. La jeune israélienne se retourna et s'accrocha aux pieds de Tony battant doucement des pieds.

« Comment se passe ta rééducation Sam ? »Demanda-t-elle.

« Trop lentement…pas d'amélioration. »

L'optimisme légendaire de Sam refaisait surface et la douleur qu'elle essayait de cacher d'arrangeait rien.

« Cela fait seulement une semaine que nous sommes là, il va te falloir un peu de temps… » Continua Jack tout en lui prenant son autre jambe afin de la faire bouger un peu.

Le colonel esquissa un sourire repensant au calvaire traversé par Cameron.

« Haaa se faire dorloter…mon rêve… » Lança soudain Tony pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Désolé, tu n'es pas mon type… »Continua Jack sur le même ton.

Les deux hommes réussissaient toujours à faire sourire leur partenaire.

Puis Ziva se retourna de nouveau, agrippa plus fort les jambes de Tony et tira aussi fort qu'elle le pu.

« Allez DiNozzo !!Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as peur de l'eau… »

Il résista quelques secondes riant puis lâcha soudain prise et atterri directement sur Ziva. Il disparu sous l'eau se dirigeant vers le radeau, Ziva ne tarda pas à le rattraper. Ils laissèrent ainsi les deux officiers de l'air force continuer la rééducation du colonel.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour au ponton, Jack était sur le point d'aider Sam à sortir de l'eau.

« Voulez-vous de l'aide général O'Neill…. »Demanda Tony d'un ton des plus révérencieux.

Sam répondit à sa place, elle avait l'air épuisée.

« C'est pas de refus Tony… »

Les deux hommes la soulevèrent sans mal, puis Jack la prit dans ses bras et la posa doucement sur le transat, Tony lui tendit une serviette.

Tous quatre se séchèrent alors et Jack entraîna Tony à l'intérieur afin de préparer quelques cocktails de fruits frais.

« Sam ça va ? »

Le colonel ne disait plus rien, son visage avait changé de couleur. Elle serrait si fort les accoudoirs que ses mains en avaient blanchis.

« Ziva…il va me falloir une petite sieste… »

L'officier du MOSSAD comprit aussitôt et se leva rejoignant les deux hommes.

« Jack, où son les antidouleurs de Sam ? »

Le général se retourna inquiet.

« Regarde sur la table du salon….on y a été un peu fort aujourd'hui je n'aurais pas du l'écouter. »

Ziva prit la sacoche de médicaments, un verre d'eau et sortit aussitôt.

« Ton mari s'en veut… »

Elle lui tendit un verre et quelques pilules, Sam les avala d'une traite.

« Il ne changera pas…dans cinq minutes je vais dormir, rassure le… »

Son amie posa une main sur la sienne lui souriant.

« Je ne crois pas que mes paroles feront effet…c'est Jack. »

Sam sourit.

En effet, lorsque les deux hommes franchirent la baie vitrée, trois verres à la main, Sam dormait. La douleur ayant déserté son corps, elle avait l'air paisible.

« Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit comme un bébé… »Lança Jack à Tony.

Tous trois discutèrent de tout et de rien, terminant ainsi l'après-midi.

Lorsque Sam se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans son lit, la nuit était tombée. Elle entendit des voix venant, lui sembla-t-il, de la cuisine. Elle se retourna attrapa l'interphone servant en général dans les chambre d'enfant et demanda de l'aide.

Elle détestait être dépendante ainsi, sous l'effet de la colère et de la frustration, elle reposa le combiné violemment. Jack entrait dans la chambre, il haussa un sourcil, à la Teal'c. Et c'est sans ajouter un mot, qu'il la prit dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Heureusement qu'il disposait d'une baignoire dans celle-ci.

Ils prirent un bain tous les deux et les massages de Jack la détendirent enfin.

Vingt minutes, plus tard tous les quatre se retrouvaient de nouveau sur le ponton pour un apéritif bien mérité.

Alors que Jack et Tony se trouvaient dans la cuisine préparant le repas du soir, Sam et Ziva discutaient tranquillement. Soudain un son étranger à la forêt ce fit entendre, il provenait du côté droit de la maison, un petit chemin menait dans les sous bois pour de magnifiques promenades en temps normal. Aussitôt les instincts des deux jeunes femmes rejaillirent, elles se turent et tournèrent la tête en direction du bruit qu'elles venaient d'entendre. Le colonel indiqua d'un mouvement de tête à son amie de rejoindre les deux hommes. Ziva hocha la tête de façon négative, il n'était pas question de laisser Sam seule ainsi. Il fallait pourtant faire quelque chose rapidement sans alerter les hypothétiques intrus. Par chance, la chaise de l'israélienne, se trouvait proche de la baie vitrée de la maison, elle eut simplement à se pencher et tendre le bras. Fermant le poing, elle cogna juste assez fort, en morse, pour que Jack et Tony entendent. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à comprendre et à les rejoindre armes au poing. Tony confia une arme à sa partenaire, Jack à son colonel. D'un mouvement de tête, Jack prit la tête des opérations, Tony le suivrait pendant que Ziva ne quitterait pas Sam d'un pouce.

Les deux femmes regardèrent leurs hommes s'éloigner, scrutant l'obscurité de la forêt. Sam raffermit l'emprise sur son arme de rage, elle s'avait que s'il se passait quelque chose, elle ne pourrait que tirer incapable de bouger.

D'énormes spots éclairaient à la fois les alentours et la maison, Jack avait tout de même sécurisé son chalet, expérience oblige.


	11. Chapter 11

11

**Longue attente désolée, panne sèche niveau idées….je vais partir sur quelque chose n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

Soudain de nouveau le même son, des pas se rapprochèrent de la maison, deux coups de feu et une course effrénée se firent entendre. Enfin un autre coup de feu, suivit de quatre autres.

Lorsque Jack et Tony arrivèrent en courant, ils découvrirent deux cadavres à quelques mètres des deux jeunes femmes. Ziva et Sam à terre, l'israélienne à genoux prés du colonel. Le cœur de Jack manqua un battement, sa femme avait été touchée, il en était persuadé. Puis Ziva tourna la tête et se recula. Tony soulagé la regarda s'approcher afin de laisser Jack s'occuper de Sam.

Les sens du général étaient en alerte, hélas la peur de voir Sam blessée de nouveau voir pire l'empêchait de raisonner clairement. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, cherchant une blessure, Sam délicatement plaqua les siennes sur ses joues rivant son regard au sien.

« Je n'ai rien Jack…j'ai sauté juste à temps. »

Soulagé, il la prit dans ses bras, puis entra dans la maison, suivit des deux agents du NCIS. Jack posa Sam sur le canapé avant de prendre le téléphone et de contacter le shérif du coin. Ne connaissant pas l'identité des deux hommes, la première chose à faire était de contacter les autorités locales, si l'enquête tournait en direction du projet Stargate ou bien du NCIS, ils aviseraient.

Une heure plus tard, le shérif arriva avec deux de ses adjoints, qui firent le tour de la propriété. Tony et Jack l'avaient déjà fait mais ils préféraient recommencer. Jack connaissait Devon Smith depuis longtemps, il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Le shérif écouta attentivement les agents du NCIS puis les officiers de l'air force puis leur conseilla de rester sur leur garde malgré le fait qu'il savait pertinemment que ses conseils étaient parfaitement inutile. Enfin les trois hommes récupérèrent les corps, promettant de tenir Jack et les autres au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. Il ne fut pas offusqué lorsque Tony et Ziva lui annoncèrent qu'ils avaient envoyé une photo des deux hommes à leur équipe.

Minuit sonnait, lorsque Ziva passa devant la chambre de ses amis afin de rejoindre la sienne. Jack et Tony s'occupait de vérifier les alentours de la maison une fois de plus. Sam se trouvait dans sa chambre, Jack l'y avait forcé et avait subit les foudres du colonel.

« Sam, tout va bien ? »

Ziva venait d'entendre un bruit étouffé, et sortit instinctivement son arme.

« Oui, je t'inquiète pas… »

L'israélienne rengaina son arme et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, elle venait d'entendre Sam renifler. Et ses doutes furent confirmés lorsqu'elle vit son amie, poings fermés, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu es sure ? »

Sam secoua la tête. Ses larmes étaient des larmes de colère et de frustration. Elle se sentait si impuissante, elle ne pouvait admettre de dépendre de quelqu'un. Elle les mettait également en danger en étant ainsi. Ziva, la connaissant bien, comprit immédiatement.

« Si tu n'avais pas sauté de ce fauteuil, tu l'aurais reçu cette balle, si tu n'avais pas tiré aussi vite que moi qui de nous deux aurait été blessée ? Tu as fait abeille chaque fois Sam… la tête et le cœur. »

Sam sourit derrière ses larmes.

« Mouche…. »

« Je le savais…mais au moins j'ai un sourire. » Répondit l'agent du NCIS au moment où Jack entrait dans la pièce le regard interrogateur face aux larmes de sa femme.

« Je vous laisse, bonne nuit… »

Elle sortit, n'attendant pas la réponse de ses amis. Jack s'assit prêt de sa femme et posa délicatement un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se laissa faire, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son général.

Bien sur, il savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son colonel, il la connaissait si bien.

« Ziva a raison Sam. »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ravalant ses larmes. Il posa sa main délicatement sous son menton, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sam répondit au doux baiser de son mari, c'est elle qui l'intensifia, elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante en pleine santé.

Et c'est hors d'haleine que Jack rompit le contact, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Et bien madame O'Neill, vous voulez m'asphyxier… »

Pour toute réponse, elle recaptura ses lèvres et le fit basculer sur le lit, plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Jack surprit se laissa faire, puis tenta de l'arrêter, si ils continuaient ainsi il ne répondrait plus de rien et la dernière chose qu'il voulait s'était de lui faire mal. Sam ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et s'allongea de tout son poids sur son mari, qui capitula et se noya dans le regard azur de Sam.

« J'ai le cœur qui va éclater… »

Il lui disait rarement ses mots, mais il sentait qu'elle en avait besoin à cet instant précis. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle se pencha prêt de l'oreille droite de Jack. Elle lui murmura quelques mots puis replongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle pu les voir briller, il ne verserait pas une larme mais les étoiles dans ses yeux lui suffisait. Elle le connaissait si bien, chaque regard, chaque geste chaque réaction.

Puis le général reprit le dessus et délicatement la fit basculer sous lui et passa une main sous son tee-shirt.

Dans l'autre pièce, Ziva et Tony avaient discuté un peu de ce qu'ils pensaient de leur aventure du soir. Ils espéraient sincèrement que ces deux hommes avaient agit de leur propre chef et qu'ils n'y auraient plus d'incident.

Je précise de nouveau que les larmes de Sam sont des larmes de colère et de frustration, ce n'est pas dans le caractère de notre colonel de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Enfin dites moi si c'est trop hors caractère.

Et le « J'ai le cœur qui va éclater… » Vient de pearl harbor que j'ai revu récemment, fallait que je fasse dire ça à Jack. Tant pis si ce n'est pas possible.


	12. Chapter 12

11

**Merci pour vos reviews :o)**

Tony attendit que Ziva soit endormie pour la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée. Et c'est un cauchemar qui la tira du lit à 3h du matin. Prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Tony, elle mit une de ses chemises par-dessus sa nuisette et sortie. Elle descendit et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils, face au ponton. Elle posa son menton sur ses genoux, enfouissant son visage dans le col de la chemise de son partenaire, elle était imprégnée de son odeur et cela l'apaisait. Le calme de l'eau du lac et les bruits familiers de la forêt, favorisèrent également. Elle avait perdu tellement de monde, et maintenant sa mère, une des dernières personnes qui ne la considérait pas comme une machine à tuer. Malgré la douleur, elle était soulagée de se trouver en Amérique, avec ses amis, ils souhaitaient réellement l'aider. Bien sur ses premiers reflexes étaient de tout garder pour elle mais ces quelques années au NCIS l'avait rendue plus…vulnérable…plus apte à accepter ses sentiments et cela ne la rendait pas plus faible pour autant….elle pouvait remercier sa nouvelle famille, ils lui avaient fait accepter cela. Surtout Tony, elle sourit repensant à ce fameux soir où il avait débarqué chez elle après leur retour de mission avec SG1.

Il avait les six DVD de stars-wars dans la main et lui avait dit qu'ils devaient absolument combler leurs lacunes. Et pendant six soirées, ils avaient dîné devant chacun des épisodes. C'est le plus naturellement du monde que le dernier soir, Tony l'avait embrassée pour la première fois. Le bel italien lui avait offert le baiser le plus sensuel et le plus attentionné qu'aucun homme n'avait plus lui donner. Elle s'était accrochée à son cou, en avait demandé plus. Il avait posé ses mains de chaque coté de son visage, lui avait sourit et lui avait murmuré un « pas maintenant, pas comme ça » qui l'avait bouleversée. Il l'avait quitté ainsi, Ziva avait entrevu une autre facette d'Anthony DiNozzo et elle ne l'en avait aimé que plus. Le lendemain il lui avait offert une soirée qui la marquerait à jamais.

L'israélienne s'obligea à revenir à la réalité prenant subitement conscience qu'elle repensait aux moments de bonheur intense alors qu'elle aurait du au contraire ressentir une douleur infinie. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, elle ne chercha pas à les arrêter elle était seule.

Alors qu'elle se laissait aller au chagrin, elle sentit une présence dans son dos, Tony l'avait rejoint. Il posa une main sur sa joue, essuyant ses larmes de son pouce. Puis se baissa, la prit dans ses bras et s'assit à sa place, la reposant délicatement sur ses genoux. Elle enroula ses bras autour du coup de son partenaire et enfouie son visage au creux de son épaule. Inspirant profondément ce parfum dont elle était devenue dépendante, cette odeur était presque vitale aujourd'hui. Jamais elle n'aurait cru dépendre ainsi d'un homme, pas elle, pas un officier émérite du MOSSAD. Et pourtant la réalité était là et elle refusait aujourd'hui d'aller à contresens comme son entrainement et sa condition l'aurait exigé. Elle avait besoin d'être heureuse, repensant à sa mère, elle su qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

« Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira mieux demain, que tu auras moins mal, que tu ne feras plus de cauchemars lié à cette abominable perte. Je peux uniquement te dire qu'avec le temps la douleur s'estompe, on n'oublie pas complètement c'est impossible. On apprend à vivre avec, avec un bon entourage on peut même être heureux. Ziva, je te promets de tout faire pour te rendre heureuse. »

Ziva venait de fermer les yeux, elle avait fermé si fort les poings sur le tee-shirt de Tony que ses mains en avaient blanchies. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit une émotion pareil, ses poumons venaient de se contracter si fort qu'il lui était impossible de respirer, son cœur battait comme jamais. Des nœuds dans son ventre venaient de se former, il fallait qu'elle évacue tout cela, sans ça elle mourrait sur le champ.

Elle évacua le peu d'air qu'il lui restait et laissa d'autres larmes couler le long de ses joues, un long tremblement la parcourue, Tony raffermi son étreinte.

Quelques mots menaçaient de sortir, malgré elle, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas les laisser être prononcé. Seulement ce fut plus fort qu'elle, cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Mais Tony était si différent à cet instant, depuis ses dernières semaines à vrai dire.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime Tony…. »

Voilà elle l'avait dit, elle trembla de nouveau, inquiète de la réaction de l'homme qu'elle savait être un homme à femme, un homme que l'engagement rebutait.

Elle sentit ses poings à lui se refermer sur sa chemise, il la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Elle se demanda un instant, s'il n'allait pas fuir et la laisser ainsi.

Ses doutes s'envolèrent quand elle sentit Tony poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle répondit au baiser, doux sensuel remplit de tout ce que lui ressentait à cet instant. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était bien plus qu'un bellâtre, qu'un don juan.

Intensifiant le ballet fait par leurs langues, Ziva posa sa main sur la joue de son amant, la caressant doucement. Leur cœur battait la chamade à l'unisson, l'air vint bientôt à leur manquer et c'est avec regret qu'ils durent se séparer. Elle posa son front contre celui de Tony, sa main toujours sur sa joue, elle lui sourit. Il répondit à son sourire.

« Ti amo Ziva David. »

Et voilà, ils sont seuls alors je les ai laissé un peu allé à dévoiler leurs émotions…j'espère que ça va :o)


	13. Chapter 13

13

**Merci pour vos reviews :o) Désolée du retard, entre le boulot qui me tu et le concours de nouvelle que je prépare j'ai un peu délaissé les fics, je vais me rattraper promis.**

Le lendemain, le shérif appela Jack peu après midi, il avait trouvé des choses intéressantes sur les deux hommes et lui demandait s'il pouvait passer. Jack devina l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix et lui dit qu'ils l'attendaient au chalet.

Il arriva avec une enveloppe de papier kraft, Jack le fit entrer, les autres l'attendaient au salon.

« Qu'as-tu trouvé Devon ? »

« Tout d'abord, ils étaient seuls, à vous observer depuis quelques temps. Pas de téléphone dans leur voiture, qui a été volée dans l'état du Wisconsin (juste à côté du Minnesota)**. **Les empreintes sont en cours d'analyse mais hélas nous avons peu de moyen. Rien dans leurs affaires ne peut apporter un quelconque indice. (Voyant Tony ouvrir la bouche, il le devança). J'ai tout apporté Agent DiNozzo, vous serez effectivement plus à même de mener cette enquête surtout lorsque vous aurez vu cela… »

Le shérif sortit des photos de l'enveloppe les tendant à Jack, le plus proche de lui. Le général fit une grimace, que seule Sam pu interpréter. Il les tendit ensuite directement à Ziva.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda Tony regardant tour à tour Jack et sa partenaire.

« Je suis la cible... »

La jeune femme lui montra enfin les photos. Sur chacune d'elles, on pouvait voir l'israélienne. Tony passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe de sa nervosité.

« Merde… » Lança –t-il.

« Je suis désolé… »

« Ho ne vous inquiétez pas Shérif, ça n'est pas la première fois. »

Ziva fit un clin d'œil à Tony pour le rassurer, hélas cela ne fonctionna pas. Il aurait fait une de ses allusions au cinéma auquel cas.

« Merci Devon, nous allons effectivement prendre tout cela en charge. Pourrais-tu faire rapatrier les corps ainsi que tous les indices au NCIS à Washington ? Nous gardons les photos. Campeurs, il va falloir plier bagages nous partons. »

Le général avait parlé, il raccompagna le shérif et lui promis de le tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'affaire. Il profita d'être seul pour passer un coup de téléphone.

_« Landry. »_

« Hank, c'est Jack… »

_« Tout va bien ? »_

« A vrai dire non »

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait et lui demanda une faveur, qui bien évidemment fut acceptée. Que pouvait-t-on refuser à Jack. Lorsqu'il demandait quelque chose, c'était toujours justifié…ou presque.

« Un avion de l'air force nous ramène à Washington, nos deux amis également. Merci Hank. Ho et Sam j'ai une petite surprise.» Lança-t-il en entrant.

Sa femme l'interrogea du regard et disparue aussitôt dans un halo de lumière.

« Un petit coup de star trek, j'adore… » Continua Tony.

Ziva lui sourit posant une main sur sa joue. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de sortir de la pièce, Sam réapparue….sur ses deux jambes. Tony et Ziva ouvrir la bouche d'étonnement, Jack sourit fière de son petit effet.

« Alors Carter, qu'est-ce-que vous pensez de ma petite surprise ? »

Sam s'approcha, noua ses bras autour de son coup et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« J'en dis que j'adore mon général…Au fait, Vala te passe le bonjour et te demande de me ménager maintenant que je suis guérie et d'autres choses aussi mais il vaut mieux que je te les dise en privé. »

Le sourire spécial Jack fit enfin son apparition, il avait disparu depuis des semaines.

« Youhou…on voudrait savoir comment tu as pu guérir miraculeusement ? » Tony agitait la main dans leur direction désespérément.

Nouveau sourire de Sam qui expliqua enfin.

« Il y a quelques années, nous avons ramené un artefact goa'uld qui est capable de soigner blessures, maladies et… »

« Et notre chère Vala est la seule, avec Sam à pouvoir l'utiliser… »

Jack venait d'empêcher Sam de rentrer dans les détails.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » Demanda Ziva.

« Si nous devons traquer ou être traqué, je préfère savoir ma femme sur ses deux jambes…et puis je négocie cela avec Hank et le président depuis le début, nous attendions la mission de SG1 avec l'odyssée. C'est tombé pile.»

« Cool… » Lança Tony

Ziva le regarda attendant qu'il cite une scène de film…qui ne vint pas. Il n'était pas fan de science-fiction et il commençait à le regretter.

« Bon si nous pliions valises ? »

« Bagages mon sucre d'orge… »

Ziva attrapa l'oreille de Tony et lui murmura de ne plus jamais l'appeler ainsi, puis l'entraîna à l'étage sans lâcher son emprise.

Deux heures plus tard, deux voitures quittaient le chalet de Jack pour prendre le premier avion qui les ramènerait à DC.

Et voilà un peu d'intrigue après la romance :o)


	14. Chapter 14

15

**Merci pour vos reviews :o)**

Le lendemain, le shérif appela Jack peu après midi, il avait trouvé des choses intéressantes sur les deux hommes et lui demandait s'il pouvait passer. Jack devina l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix et lui dit qu'ils l'attendaient au chalet.

Il arriva avec une enveloppe de papier kraft, Jack le fit entrer, les autres l'attendaient au salon.

« Qu'as-tu trouvé Devon ? »

« Tout d'abord, ils étaient seuls, à vous observer depuis quelques temps. Pas de téléphone dans leur voiture, qui a été volée dans l'état du Wisconsin (juste à côté du Minnesota)**. **Les empreintes sont en cours d'analyse mais hélas nous avons peu de moyen. Rien dans leurs affaires ne peut apporter un quelconque indice. (Voyant Tony ouvrir la bouche, il le devança). J'ai tout apporté Agent DiNozzo, vous serez effectivement plus à même de mener cette enquête surtout lorsque vous aurez vu cela… »

Le shérif sortit des photos de l'enveloppe les tendant à Jack, le plus proche de lui. Le général fit une grimace, que seule Sam pu interpréter. Il les tendit ensuite directement à Ziva.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » Demanda Tony regardant tour à tour Jack et sa partenaire.

« Je suis la cible... »

La jeune femme lui montra enfin les photos. Sur chacune d'elles, on pouvait voir l'israélienne. Tony passa une main dans ses cheveux, signe de sa nervosité.

« Merde… » Lança –t-il.

« Je suis désolé… »

« Ho ne vous inquiétez pas Shérif, ça n'est pas la première fois. »

Ziva fit un clin d'œil à Tony pour le rassurer, hélas cela ne fonctionna pas. Il aurait fait une de ses allusions au cinéma auquel cas.

« Merci Devon, nous allons effectivement prendre tout cela en charge. Pourrais-tu faire rapatrier les corps ainsi que tous les indices au NCIS à Washington ? Nous gardons les photos. Campeurs, il va falloir plier bagages nous partons. »

Le général avait parlé, il raccompagna le shérif et lui promis de le tenir au courant de l'avancée de l'affaire. Il profita d'être seul pour passer un coup de téléphone.

_« Landry. »_

« Hank, c'est Jack… »

_« Tout va bien ? »_

« A vrai dire non »

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il se passait et lui demanda une faveur, qui bien évidemment fut acceptée. Que pouvait-t-on refuser à Jack. Lorsqu'il demandait quelque chose, c'était toujours justifié…ou presque.

« Un avion de l'air force nous ramène à Washington, nos deux amis également. Merci Hank. Ho et Sam j'ai une petite surprise.» Lança-t-il en entrant.

Sa femme l'interrogea du regard et disparue aussitôt dans un halo de lumière.

« Un petit coup de star trek, j'adore… » Continua Tony.

Ziva lui sourit posant une main sur sa joue. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de sortir de la pièce, Sam réapparue….sur ses deux jambes. Tony et Ziva ouvrir la bouche d'étonnement, Jack sourit fière de son petit effet.

« Alors Carter, qu'est-ce-que vous pensez de ma petite surprise ? »

Sam s'approcha, noua ses bras autour de son coup et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« J'en dis que j'adore mon général…Au fait, Vala te passe le bonjour et te demande de me ménager maintenant que je suis guérie et d'autres choses aussi mais il vaut mieux que je te les dise en privé. »

Le sourire spécial Jack fit enfin son apparition, il avait disparu depuis des semaines.

« Youhou…on voudrait savoir comment tu as pu guérir miraculeusement ? » Tony agitait la main dans leur direction désespérément.

Nouveau sourire de Sam qui expliqua enfin.

« Il y a quelques années, nous avons ramené un artefact goa'uld qui est capable de soigner blessures, maladies et… »

« Et notre chère Vala est la seule, avec Sam à pouvoir l'utiliser… »

Jack venait d'empêcher Sam de rentrer dans les détails.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » Demanda Ziva.

« Si nous devons traquer ou être traqué, je préfère savoir ma femme sur ses deux jambes…et puis je négocie cela avec Hank et le président depuis le début, nous attendions la mission de SG1 avec l'odyssée. C'est tombé pile.»

« Cool… » Lança Tony

Ziva le regarda attendant qu'il cite une scène de film…qui ne vint pas. Il n'était pas fan de science-fiction et il commençait à le regretter.

« Bon si nous pliions valises?»

« Bagages mon sucre d'orge… »

Ziva attrapa l'oreille de Tony et lui murmura de ne plus jamais l'appeler ainsi, puis l'entraîna à l'étage sans lâcher son emprise.

Deux heures plus tard, deux voitures quittaient le chalet de Jack pour prendre le premier avion qui les ramènerait à DC.

Et voilà de l'intrigue après la romance


	15. Chapter 15

15

**Merci pour vos reviews :o)**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au NCIS, Gibbs et McGee avaient été prévenus. Ils les attendaient chacun à leur bureau. Les corps descendraient directement chez Ducky. Abby se verrait confier le peu d'indices qu'ils avaient pu ramener.

Le bruit singulier de l'ascenseur se fit entendre, McGee leva la tête et en ouvrit la bouche de surprise lorsqu'il vit Sam en sortir sur ses deux jambes.

« Et alors McGenie, on ne trouve rien à redire à la guérison spontanée de notre colonel ? »

Tony partit alors dans un monologue citant une scène d'un de ses films dont le sujet était la guérison miraculeuse. Il se vit très vite arrêter par la main de Jethro derrière sa tête.

« Je suppose que votre guérison Sam est classée secret défense ? »

Celle-ci sourit alors que tous se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur de nouveau afin de retrouver Abby. Sam lui expliqua pendant la descente.

Le colonel remercia intérieurement son mari d'avoir pu lui rendre l'usage de ses jambes, lorsque la jeune gothique lui sauta littéralement dessus en la voyant debout et en pleine forme.

« Ho mon dieu Sam ? Mais c'est un miracle, tu peu remarcher ? Comment cela se fait et ho je sais, encore un de ces trucs alien !! Hein ? C'est ça j'en suis certaine !!Ho pourquoi je rate toujours tout quand tu es là !! »

Sam lui expliqua de nouveau lorsqu'elle pu enfin respirer. Puis Jethro reprit les commandes.

« Bien…alors maintenant vous aller nous expliquer comment vous pouvez partir en vacances dans les montagnes et revenir avec deux cadavres. »

Tony allait de nouveau citer un de ses films, lorsque Ziva prit la parole, lui enfonçant son coude dans ses côtes. L'italien grimaça.

« Ces deux hommes me surveillent depuis quelques jours, depuis mon appartement jusqu'au chalet de Jack. »

Elle tenait l'enveloppe kraft et la tendit à Abby. En effet sur les clichés on pouvait voir Ziva entrer dans son appartement, en sortir. Puis entrer dans celui de Tony avec ce dernier et enfin plusieurs photos les montraient à l'aéroport de DC, dans celui dans le Minnesota et enfin chez Jack. Tony réprimait une grimace chaque fois qu'un cliché les dévoilait en tant que couple. Abby avait un étrange sourire, McGee évitait son regard et Gibbs faisait comme s'il était au courant depuis le début.

« Et vous n'avez rien remarqué depuis votre départ de Washington ? »

Gibbs trouvait cela plus que suspect et tout le monde le comprit à son regard.

« Rien du tout Gibbs…. »Répondit Ziva réfléchissant en même temps.

En effet, quelque chose ne collait pas, elle s'en serait aperçue s'ils avaient été suivit. Tony également, après elle mais il les aurait repéré.

« Différentes équipes chaque fois… »

Jack avait parlé, et tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

« Bien, Abby tu nous décortique tout ce qu'ils avaient. Je veux tout savoir sur ces deux types. »

Elle approuva du chef, se rendant compte que son amie était la cible de dangereux criminels dont ils ne savaient rien.

Ils la laissèrent travailler, McGee resta avec elle sans que Gibbs ne lui dise quoi que ce soit.

Alors qu'ils venaient de sortir, Abby se jeta presque sur Tim.

« Il faut trouver quelque chose, Timmy, Ziva est en danger…. »

Elle avait l'air paniquée.

« Tiens, tu ne dis rien sur les photos ? Sur le fait que tu as raison et que Gibbs semble être au courant ? »

Elle lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule, fronçant les sourcils.

« Timothy McGee ! Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces futilités !!La vie de notre amie est en jeu ! »

« Ziva et Sam ont tué ces deux types de trois balles chacune, cœur et tête d'un coup. Et tu crois qu'elle est en danger ? »

« Tais toi et au boulot !! »

Elle s'était rapprochée pour coller son nez au sien, le regard menaçant. Tim obéit, il ne valait mieux pas contredire son amie gothique.

Et voilà toujours de l'intrigue. Encore désolée pour le temps à poster, manque de temps en ce moment.


	16. Chapter 16

16

**Merci pour vos reviews :o)**

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la morgue, Ducky ne laissa pas le temps à Tony de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

« Ma chère Samantha, je vois qu'une fois de plus vos secrets font que vous vous portez comme un charme. J'en suis heureux, cela me rappel d'ailleurs une histoire, lorsque j'étais plus jeune et que je faisais mes études à Londres… »

Ducky fut aussitôt coupé par Gibbs, qui lui demanda comme à ses habitude d'aller droit au but.

« Et bien Jethro, ces deux jeunes femmes sont des tireuses hors pairs. Je suis bien content de les compter parmi mes amies. »

La réplique du Dr arracha un sourire à Ziva et Sam.

« Je n'ai hélas pour une fois rien à t'apprendre mon ami, décédés des suites de leurs blessures bien évidemment. Je vais envoyer tous les échantillons nécessaires à Abby afin d'y trouver de plus amples informations. »

Il sourit, posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Ziva.

«Merci Duck… » Répondit Gibbs en tournant les talons.

Puis tous le saluèrent et quittèrent la pièce afin de rejoindre le MTAC où Jenny les attendaient. Elle était en vidéoconférence avec le général Landry.

« Salut Hank. » Lança Jack une fois installé.

« Jack…colonel content de vous voir debout. »

Il lui fit un sourire complice auquel Sam répondit. Les salutations d'usage de nouveau faite, Jenny commença.

« Du nouveau ? »

Tony hocha la tête, Gibbs répondit.

« Pas encore, mais nous allons trouver. »

Ziva rappela ce qu'ils savaient déjà, autrement dit pas grand-chose si ce n'est le fait qu'ils avaient affaire à des pro. Cela n'avait pas l'air de l'inquiéter outre mesure. Elle avait l'habitude avait elle assuré à ses collègues et amis.

« Bien… » Repris Hank « Etant donné que deux officiers de l'air force ont été la cible de ces hommes et compte tenu du fait que nous ne sommes pas certains que l'officier David est effectivement la seule cible. Jack, Colonel vous serez chargé également de cette enquête et généreusement prêté par le président au NCIS. »

« Cool… » Répondit Jack.

Jethro le dévisagea le regard indéchiffrable, si bien que Jack cru bon de se justifier, ou bien de faire de nouveau de l'humour rien que pour faire sourire sa femme.

« … quoi ça va me dégourdir un peu les jambes, j'en pouvais plus de signer des papiers toute la journée. Ziva merci…. »

Tous surent à la réplique du général, qu'il plaisantait. Ziva lui fit un clin d'œil et Tony grogna de jalousie pour la forme.

Sam était tout sourire pour le plus grand bonheur de Jack. Jenny et Jethro se contentaient de les observer presque amusés tout comme Hank.

« Très bien, tenez moi au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête et faites attention. »

« Comme d'habitude Hank. »

« Justement Jack… »

Et l'image disparue. Jenny les regarda s'éloigner et demanda à ses techniciens de la mettre en communication avec le capitaine de l'USS Reagan.

Une fois à leur bureau (Tony partagerait le sien avec Ziva pendant que Jack et Sam s'installeraient sur celui de l'israélienne.)

« Bien… »

« …Je vais chercher quand et qui a signalé le vole de la voiture des tueurs patron…. » Commença Tony.

« …et moi…je vais l'aider… »

« Vous avez la liste des personnes que vous avez arrêtés ? » Demanda Sam en grimaçant sachant pertinemment que cette piste était bien trop vaste.

Jack écrasa la paume de sa main droite sur son front.

« Sam, pas encore des dossiers pitié…. »

« Sans les résultats d'Abby, Jack c'est notre seule piste. »

Ce dernier soupira sous le regard amusé de sa femme. Personne ne dit rien lorsque Gibbs disparu.

**Et voilà toujours de l'intrigue. Encore désolée pour le temps à poster, manque de temps en ce moment.**

**Petit chapitre, j'en suis navrée, je cherche comment amorcer mon enquête, j'ai le qui, le pourquoi et presque le comment. Me manque juste de bien définir comment l'équipe va enquêter pour rester crédible.**


	17. Chapter 17

17

**Merci pour vos reviews :o)**

**Ce chapitre est dédié (si je peux me permettre) à Don S DAVIS qui nous a quitté…tu vas nous manquer Don.**

Les heures passèrent sans que l'équipe ne trouve quoi que ce soit. Les analyses d'Abby étaient en cours, McGee s'occupait des recherches des tueurs dans les différentes bases de données : légales ou non.

Ziva et Tony avaient bien eut des résultats concernant la voiture volée mais sans signification, ils avaient également tenté de chercher d'autres voitures volées, retrouvées dans la même ville mais hélas le nombre de résultats étaient encore trop élevés. Même en réduisant les recherches avec les voitures volées dans les états attenants.

Jack et Sam quant à eux n'avaient pas plus avancé, il y avait trop de dossiers, trop de possibles vengeances à l'encontre de l'agent du MOSSAD et ils avaient investigués uniquement dans les affaires officielles de Ziva.

Aussi, lassés, Jack et Tony s'amusaient à se lancer une boule de papier, Sam et Ziva continuaient patiemment leurs recherches. Alors que Tony venait de lancer la balle de papier à Jack, Gibbs apparu, l'italien se redressa aussitôt s'apprêtant à faire son rapport. Jack sans se soucier de l'arrivée de Jethro lui relança le projectile qui s'arrêta au milieu du front de Tony.

« Youhou (comme Homer), en plein dans le mille. »

Tony fit une grimace, Ziva et Sam pouffèrent de rire. L'israélienne se vit couper dans son élan par une tape de Gibbs derrière la tête.

« Hey.. » Lança-elle.

« Général, Colonel ça n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque….alors ? »Demanda Gibbs regardant tour à tour Tony et Ziva.

« Rien Gibbs…rien de rien….. » Répondit Tony.

Jethro allait répliquer lorsque Sam continua aidant ainsi ses deux amis du NCIS.

« Nous avons trop de données à traiter, trop de résultats…c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. »

« Mmmmm » Fut tout ce dont Gibbs pu répliquer, son téléphone se mit à sonner c'était Abby. Il raccrocha, leur faisant signe de le suivre.

« Dis-moi tout Abs… » Demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au labo de la jeune femme.

« Quoi ? Pas de caff-pow Gibbs, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose de grave, mon dieu Ziva tu ne dois pas sortir du NCIS !! Nous allons tous veiller sur toi…. »

« Abby !!Abby !! Ils n'avaient plus de glaçons…d'ici 15 minutes tu en auras…. »Répondit Jethro posant ses mains de chaque côtés de ses épaules.

« Abby ? »Demanda Ziva.

« Ha oui…alors…ils fumaient les mêmes cigarettes et avaient l'air de venir tous les deux de prisons. »

Elle leur montra leur tatouage.

« On recherche déjà dans les bases des prisons…c'est en cours…et heu…c'est tout… » Termina Tim.

Ils firent une grimace contrite.

« Des amateurs, recrutés par un pro… » Lança Jack.

Sam et Ziva approuvèrent du chef, Tony et McGee firent mine de comprendre. Abby posa la question tant attendue.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Je serais morte Abby si ses hommes avaient été des professionnels. »

« Tout juste, qui qu'ils soient ils nous observent, ou bien ils t'observent Ziva….afin d'apprendre ton mode de fonctionnement, ou le notre. » Continua Sam.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Demanda enfin Tony.

« Rien…on attend…Jack, Sam vous serez le backup de Ziva…à supposer que nous ayons la bonne cible. Tony tu ne lâches pas Ziva d'une semelle. McGee et moi-même vous suivrons de loin. »

« Et moi je vous appel dés que j'ai… »

Une alarme retentie, les ordinateurs d'Abby venaient de trouver une réponse à quelques unes de leurs questions.

« …des nouvelles….et voilà….mmmm ils venaient de la même prison…ici même à Washington. »

«Leurs adresses Abs. » Demanda Gibbs.

« Envoyées sur l'iphone de Timmy… »

« Beau boulot… »

Il lui fit une bise et tous sortir pour entrer dans l'ascenseur. Gibbs appuya sur deux boutons, celui du parking puis celui qui remontrait vers leur bureau.

« Heu…patron ? » Demanda Tony qui ne comprenait pas.

« Vous restez là tous les quatre….McGee avec moi….et c'est un ordre, inutile de me faire ses yeux là Jack !! »

« Et voilà pire que ce bon vieux Georges….pfff retour derrière un bureau….Tony prépare les feuilles de papier. » lança Jack lorsque Gibbs et Tony eurent quitté l'ascenseur.

**Et voilà toujours de l'intrigue. Encore désolée pour le temps à poster, manque de temps en ce moment.**


	18. Chapter 18

18

**Merci pour vos reviews :o)**

Quinze minutes que Jack et Tony étaient partit dans un concours de « qui serait le meilleur à mettre le plus de boulettes de papier sur le bureau de McGee sans en faire tomber une seule… » Sam et Ziva les regardaient s'ennuyant au plus haut point. Sam n'ayant aucun de ses joujoux pour passer le temps. Jack semblait être le meilleur à ce jeu là, en effet il n'avait fait tomber aucune boule de papier. Le bureau de Tim commençait à crouler sous les balles improvisées.

« Jack je croyais être le meilleur à ce jeu là… » Lança Tony entre découragement et admiration.

« Plus de trois ans derrière un bureau et tu apprends beaucoup de chose crois moi… »

Sourire de Ziva et Sam.

Ils continuèrent ainsi quinze minutes de plus, et Jack n'avait toujours rien fait tomber. Tony quant à lui commençait sérieusement à douter de ses capacités et le général jubilait bien évidemment.

« Et si on corsait l'affaire ? » demanda soudain Sam.

Jack se frotta les mains, Tony rata sa cible d'étonnement et Ziva sourit de nouveau.

« Comme quoi ? » Continua l'Italien.

Jack préparait son prochain tir, Sam s'approcha de son mari doucement et l'enlaça déposant un baiser sonore au creux de son coup. Jack ne broncha pas et le projectile atteint sa cible sans le moindre problème. Le général tapa dans ses mains, fit pivoter sa chaise et embrassa sa femme.

Tony soupira jetant un œil à Ziva se demandant ce qu'elle avait en réserve. Il arma son bras lentement, calcula la trajectoire et l'inclinaison mentalement. Alors qu'il pensait être concentré au maximum, sa partenaire posa une main sur sa cuisse et remonta doucement le long de sa jambe. Tony frissonna et rata sa cible.

« Hey !! »

« Haha je suis imbattable !! »

« Jack comment fais-tu ça ? »

« Black ops mon ami….entre autres choses…. »

Le téléphone de Sam sonna alors que Jack se préparait de nouveau. Il fronça aussitôt des sourcils, Sam l'apaisa instantanément.

« C'est Daniel…Allo ? Oui…très bien nous sommes coincés au NCIS…tu parles (10 ans qu'ils se connaissent, ne me dites pas que vous croyez au ''vous''? et puis je les regarde en VO les séries) il a trouvé un nouveau jeu…d'accord tu as raison pas si nouveau que ça….non on a toujours rien…Ziva pour le moment mais rien ne nous dit que nous ne sommes pas la cible Jack et moi ça ne serait pas la première fois… Oui Daniel…bien sur…non pas encore tu le connais…pas maintenant…pas dans ces conditions… »

Elle s'était levée et éloignée un peu du bureau. Elle écouta attentivement Daniel longuement, puis Vala qui lui avait arraché le téléphone des mains et enfin de nouveau celui qu'elle considérait depuis longtemps comme un frère.

« …Tu as peut être raison…Jack détint sur toi…d'accord Daniel…le plus vite oui… »

Elle revint s'asseoir comme de rien n'était à son bureau, Tony et Jack étaient repartis dans leur joute seule Ziva remarqua son retour.

« …j'ai peut être une idée…Teal'c et Cameron ne sont pas rentrés….je sais que tu ferais l'affaire…toi aussi Vala….ok je te rappel dés qu'on en sait plus…bye Daniel… »

Sam raccrocha, Tony l'interrogea aussitôt devançant Jack.

« Tu es certaine de ne pas être sur écoute là ? »

Elle hocha la tête souriant.

« Alors j'en voudrais un… »

« Que voulait Space Monkey ? »

« Il s'inquiète et se propose de devenir les prochains tueurs avec Vala si nous trouvons un indice. Teal'c et Cameron sont un peu loin… »

« Mmmmm…il a raison mais uniquement si Ziva et la cible…si c'est nous alors il nous connait mieux que ça… »

Jack avait répondu machinalement en armant son bras afin de lancer une autre boulette de papier.

« Ettt attends Jack…handicap !! » Lança Tony presque désespéré de perdre à nouveau.

« Si tu veux, je suis grand seigneur…dieu que je hais ce mot…mais sache que je suis imbattable à ce jeu là… »

Il arma de nouveau son bras, Sam regarda Ziva et inspira profondément. L'israélienne comprit aussitôt et lui envoya un sourire d'encouragement. Sam se pencha à l'oreille de Jack lui murmura quelque chose, le bras du général retomba lentement laissa échapper le morceau de papier. Il se retourna plongeant son regard dans celui de sa femme. Et pour la première fois en plus de 10 années, elle ne su le déchiffrer.

**Ce soir je déprime alors j'écris…et que pensez-vous que Sam ait dit à Jack ?**


	19. Chapter 19

18

**Merci pour vos reviews :o)**

Ziva se leva, prit la main de Tony et l'empêcha de poser la moindre question en lui broyant la main. Une minute plus tard, ils étaient dans l'ascenseur.

« Tu étais sérieuse ?»

Elle hocha la tête se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Le visage de Jack était toujours indéchiffrable et elle commençait à paniquer.

« Ce coup de fil de Daniel, le fait que tu t'éloignes pour lui parler, que tu ne digères subitement plus le lait depuis quelques semaines…c'était pour ça ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête et toujours aucune réaction du général. Sam maudit soudain ses hormones, des larmes perlaient à ses yeux, ça n'était tellement pas elle cela…à vrai dire ni l'un ni l'autre ne réagissait comme à leurs habitudes.

Et soudain, le général O'Neill redevint Jack, le mari. Il sauta de sa chaise et souleva Sam de terre l'embrassant amoureusement. Il riait la rassurant ainsi totalement.

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Quinze jours, je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer….et…. »

« Et Daniel le savait ? »La coupa-t-il faussement jaloux.

Elle approuva de nouveau d'un hochement de tête soudain honteuse.

« J'aurai deux mots à lui dire à celui là… »

« A vrai dire, c'est Vala qui l'a deviné et qui s'est empressée de lui répéter… »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, et s'écarta soudain l'air soucieux. Sam su instantanément à quoi il pensait.

« Ho non Jack, ne me fait pas cette tête là, je ne rentre pas au SGC…Ziva est mon amie et nous devons résoudre cette affaire. »

« Sam…quinze jours c'est encore trop tôt…ce bébé est trop fragile… »

Il posa sa main tendrement sur son vendre encore plat. Elle lui sourit, et posa la sienne par-dessus.

« Mais je ne prends jamais de risques inconsidérés tu le sais…. »

« Colonel, je peux vous l'ordonner vous le savez… »

Sa tentative d'humour échoua, Sam se leva, ses hormones faisant soudain surface.

« Ho non…ne commence pas comme ça…tu me laisses partir des mois sur une base quasiment injoignable et là tu voudrais que je me cache ? »

Il lui prit la main la forçant à s'asseoir. Puis il lui fit ce sourire qu'elle adorait et qui la calmait instantanément.

« Tu m'as entendu dire quelque chose comme ça ? »

Elle lui rendit son sourire, s'excusant d'un regard et le laissa continuer.

« Je ne peux pas et ne veux pas paraitre surprotecteur ou te laisser l'impression que je ne te fais pas confiance, tu me connais mieux que ça…mais…. »

Elle l'embrassa une fois de plus l'enlaçant.

« Je te promets de faire attention, de te laisser courir après les méchants avec les autres et de rester le plus loin possible des ennuis. Ca te va ? »

Le général prit un air soucieux et posa une main sur le front de sa femme.

« Non pas de fièvre, qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait du colonel Carter ? »

« Idiot… » Continua-t-elle frappant son épaule.

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa.

« Tu crois que… »

« Non Jack aucun prénom de simpson….pas même en second prénom… »

« D'ho… »

**Petit chapitre mais rapproché, j'essai de vous en mettre un de plus dans le week end…**


	20. Chapter 20

20

**Merci pour vos reviews :o)**

Dans l'ascenseur qui les emmenaient au labo d'Abby, Tony ne cessait de harceler sa partenaire afin qu'elle lui dise enfin ce qu'il se passait.

« Aller Ziva…J'ai bien vu que quelque chose se passait, Jack avait la même tête que Chandler lorsqu'il a cru que Monica était enceinte….HO !! »

Il venait de comprendre, Ziva fronça les sourcils cherchant ce que voulait dire Tony.

« Tony je ne comprends pas qui sont ces gens mais oui….Sam est enceinte… »

« Cool mais comment tu sais ça toi ? »

« Je suis aussi une femme avec des amis Tony...et si tu répètes ça à quiconque je vais te faire souffrir. »

« Que tu es une femme ou que Sam est enceinte ? »

« tu es un idiot… »

Elle dit ça tout sourire, tout en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le labo, Tony était tout sourire et s'efforça de le cacher lorsque Ziva lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes.

« Alors Abs ? »Demanda-t-il reprenant son souffle.

« ….rien…rien de rien…. »Réussit-elle à articuler entre deux gorgées de sa boisson préférée.

« Le ou les commanditaires sont des experts….les portables volés et jetables donc intraçables. Les armes volées et numéros de série effacés…pour le reste vous savez déjà tout….Tim et Gibbs ? »

« Ils ne sont pas encore revenus… »

La jeune gothique sauta soudain sur Ziva la prenant dans ses bras.

« Tout va bien aller, Tony va te protéger et nous aussi et puis nous avons aussi Sam et Jack. »

« Merci Abby. »

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à la lâcher d'une semelle toi !! »

Elle frappa alors l'italien sur l'épaule, il grimaça.

« Rassures-toi je serais tel Kevin Costner dans Bodyguard… »

« Justement…à propos de ça… »

« Bye Abs, beau boulot !! »

L'italien attrapa la main de Ziva et l'entraina hors du labo afin d'éviter toutes questions pièges concernant sa relation avec l'israélienne. Une minute plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans l'ascenseur.

« Hey félicitations papa… » Lança l'agent DiNozzo à Jack lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs places.

« Ziva…. »

« Ce n'est pas moi…il a deviné grâce à ses amis….Chandler et Monica auquels il serait arrivé la même chose. »

Jack pouffa de rire, Tony fit son sourire moqueur et les deux jeunes femmes ne comprirent pas.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne connaissez pas Friends ? Encore Ziva je peux comprendre mais toi Sam ? »

Jack entoura d'un bras la taille de sa femme répondant à sa place.

« Les loisirs de ma femme se résumaient à faire joujoux avec des tas de choses compliqués à la base…alors la tv…Série que j'adorais et soit dit en passant, c'était Rachel qui était enceinte…. »

« Sam tu serais une McGeek en puissance? » Demanda Tony impressionné.

« Hey..bon d'accord je l'avoue pendant longtemps je passais mes vacances enfermée dans mon labo… »

« A sa décharge, elle sauvé tes fesses bien trop de fois pour les compter. »

« Menteur, tu tiens les comptes. »

« Non Colonel, c'est Teal'c et… »

« Ho Gibbs…Alors des nouvelles ? » Le coupa Tony

« Rien…les appartements sont étrangement vide, pas d'empreintes, pas d'indices possible rien du tout… »

McGee semblait désabusé.

« Rentrez chez vous, McGee et moi vous suivrons de loin. »

« Appelez-nous au moindre problème. » Continua Jack qui venait de se lever.

Tous se séparèrent alors.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, Tony et Ziva entraient dans l'appartement de cette dernière. Elle posa aussitôt une main sur la bouche de son partenaire et l'entraîna dans la salle de bain en ayant pris soin de mettre la stéréo à fond. Puis elle alluma la douche, déshabilla Tony qui se mit à sourire et à reproduire les mouvements de Ziva. Une fois dans la douche elle parla enfin.

« Quelqu'un est entré dans mon appartement, nous sommes surement surveillés. C'est une bonne chose, nous pourrons peut-être remonter jusqu'au tueur. »

« Il faut prévenir Gibbs… »

Ziva hocha la tête et Tony sortit de la douche. Elle voulu l'arrêter d'un bras et le rassurer. Elle n'en eut pas besoin, Tony se retourna et d'un simple regard il comprit.

Elle prit sa douche et retrouva l'italien dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner avec les provisions qu'ils venaient de faire.

Ils mangèrent devant un film qu'ils avaient loué puis Ziva n'eut pas besoin d'insister beaucoup pour faire la vaisselle. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, il lui sauta pratiquement dessus. Elle répondit à ses baisers amusée.

« Tony…mmm…Tony je….. »

« On va leur montrer qui nous sommes…..ma petite ninja girl… »Lui murmura-t-il.

Elle rit et le retourna pour être sur lui, le canapé n'étant pas assez large ils se retrouvèrent au sol riant aux éclats. Leurs vêtements de nuits ne tardèrent pas à voler dans toute la pièce. Plus haut dans le salon, derrière une grille cachant le détecteur incendie, clignotait une lumière rouge.

A l'autre bout du signal, une personne ne quittait pas l'écran du regard. Elle empoigna le téléphone portable posé à côté d'elle et composa un numéro.

« Oui… »

« C'est moi »

« Un problème avec la vidéo que je vous ai installé ? »

« Non…je ne veux pas seulement la fille….»

« Vous vous rendez compte que cela va vous couter plus cher. »

« Combien… »

« Mmmm…deux agents du NCIS….1 million par tête… »

« Vous aurez vos 4 millions. »

« 4 ? »

« Les deux autres sur les photos également…. »

« Attendez là….vous parlez de deux gradés de l'air force…sur lesquels je n'ai pu trouver aucune information… »

« Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre alors…. »

« Non…mais laissez moi un peu de temps, pour protéger nos arrières et ne pas tout faire rater… »

« Bien…mais je veux des résultats… »

« Ne vous en faites pas…vous en aurez…je suis le meilleur. »

« Je le sais…je verserai la moitié de la somme comme à vos habitudes. »

« Très bien, je vous tiens au courant de l'avancée de la situation. »

Le tueur à gage raccrocha, laissant son commanditaire éteindre son écran d'ordinateur coupant ainsi la vidéo et le son venant de l'appartement de l'agent du Mossad. Puis se regard se posa sur un second écran qui fut aussitôt coupé lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Jack et Sam '_'fêtait''_ dignement l'arrivée du bébé.

**Et voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plait.**


	21. Chapter 21

21

**Merci pour vos reviews :o)**

Deux jours, deux interminables jours où rien ne s'était passé. Ils n'avaient rien fait, rien trouvé qui puisse les aider.

Alors que Sam et Ziva étaient sorties afin de prendre le déjeuner pour tout le monde, Jack et Tony avaient prit le relai afin de les suivre discrètement.

Abby et McGee passaient leurs journées devant les ordinateurs de la scientifique à décortiquer les vidéos surveillances dans lesquelles apparaissaient nos 4 amis afin de trouver un quelconque indice.

« Je ne comprends pas ? » Demanda McGee qui pianotait à coté de son amie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas Timmy ? »

« Tu restes là à chercher un éventuel suspect dans des vidéos surveillances sur lesquelles on ne voit pratiquement rien et tu ne dis rien ? »

« Que voudrais-tu que je dise ? »

Elle lui répondit sans même quitter son écran des yeux.

« Et bien nous avons la confirmation que Tony et Ziva sont ensemble, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange avec Sam et toi tu ne poses aucune question. Tu n'es même pas un tout petit peu excitée par cette histoire. »

La dernière phrase fit sortir Abby de ses gonds.

« Comment oses-tu dire cela !! »Hurla-t-elle soudain en le frappant derrière la tête.

« Heyyyy »

Elle le frappa de nouveau.

« Ils sont en danger et toi tu ne penses qu'à des choses futiles et idiotes !! »

Troisième tape derrière la tête.

« Abby !! »

« Non McGee je… »

« ABBY j'ai quelque chose !! » La coupa-t-il hurlant plus fort qu'elle pour l'arrêter.

« Quoi ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Où ? Je ne vois rien !! »

Elle le bouscula se collant à lui afin de mieux voir.

« Là tu vois ? L'homme à la casquette. »

Il zooma hélas seule la casquette était visible.

« Et bien quoi Tim ! »

« Je l'ai vu dans d'autres vidéos regarde. »

Il pianota quelques secondes sur son clavier, fit jouer de la souris et soudain l'écran se divisa en quatre, et sur chacune des images se trouvaient l'homme à la casquette. Impossible de distinguer son visage de nouveau.

« Il nous faut une image plus net !! » continua Abby après avoir terminé d'une traite sa boisson préférée.

Ils s'attelèrent tous deux à la tâche et plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, deux emails partaient en direction des portables de Tony et Ziva. Gibbs serait informé immédiatement après sa réunion au MTAC avec la directrice et le SECNAV.

« Haa un petit mot doux du bleu… » Lança Tony alors qu'il recevait l'email.

Les deux hommes se trouvaient dans la voiture, surveillant les alentours pendant que les femmes de leur vie commandaient le déjeuner. Elles aussi restaient constamment sur leurs gardes.

« On a un suspect.. »

L'agent du NCIS montra la photo au général de l'air force. Ils regardèrent instinctivement autour d'eux. L'homme devait se trouver là obligatoirement.

De leur côté, Ziva et Sam avaient opté pour la même attitude, cependant plus détendues et faisant mine de rien elles sortirent du restaurant observant tout ce qu'il se passait.

Jack préféra ne pas les appeler, son portable et celui de Sam étaient certes sécurisés mais il valait mieux ne pas alerter le suspect d'une quelconque manière tant qu'elles se trouvaient à porté de vue.

Sam et Ziva montèrent dans la voiture de cette dernière, Jack et Tony les suivraient de loin. Le général savait tellement bien si prendre que même un agent émérite du MOSSAD et un colonel de l'air force arrivaient à peine à le voir. Elles ne s'en rendaient compte que grâce à la voiture de Jack qu'elles connaissaient bien. Sam roula lentement, il fallait débusquer leur homme à tous prix. Elle fit le plus de détour possible et se perdit dans la circulation. Et enfin Ziva le remarqua, au bout de vingt minutes de promenade dans Washington. La voiture se trouvait entre elles et celle de Jack. L'israélienne prit le portable de son amie et composa le numéro de Jack, Tony décrocha.

« Quatre voiture derrière nous, voiture type américaine, bleu marine, immatriculation Juliet Sierra Golf 1 2 3 »

« OK »

Tony raccrocha et informa Jack qui coupa le moteur aussitôt. La circulation était si dense qu'ils n'avaient pas bougés depuis presque 5 minutes. Les deux hommes sortirent armes au poing et se dirigèrent vers le coupé bleu.

Lorsque Gibbs entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, plus de deux heures s'étaient écoulées après l'arrestation de leur probable tueur. Il s'assit en face du suspect un dossier, vide, à la main. Son regard était comme à ses habitudes, indéchiffrable. L'homme le dévisagea un sourire en coin. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot, n'avait aucun papier d'identité sur lui uniquement un portable identique à ceux trouvé sur les deux premiers tueurs, une arme aux numéros de série effacés et des photos des deux couples. La voiture était bien évidement volée, comme toutes les autres dans lesquelles il avait fait ses surveillances. Gibbs l'observa longtemps sirotant doucement son café puis se leva, sortit et entra dans la salle de l'autre coté du miroir. Jack, Sam, Tony et Ziva l'attendaient.

« Il ne dira rien… » Lança Tony après que son patron soit entré.

« Il sait que nous n'avons rien contre lui, et que nous ne pourrons pas le garder indéfiniment. » Continua Ziva.

« Nous, nous pouvons. Deux officiers de l'air force faisant partit du projet le plus protégé du monde sont la cible d'un ou plusieurs tueurs. Et des bons, sinon ils ne nous observeraient pas ainsi. Ils auraient agit depuis longtemps. »Expliqua Jack.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » demanda Tony qui réprima une allusion à Men In Black.

« Que nous pouvons le garder enfermé jusqu'à sa mort … » Répondit Sam.

« Très bien …Abby et McGee passent au peigne fin la voiture, ses affaires et cherchent son identité. »

« Et nous on le fait cuire… »

« On le cuisine Ziva… » La reprit son partenaire.

Gibbs ouvrit la porte, Lee entra l'air inquiet.

« Un problème Lee ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Heu… un paquet est arrivé…pour le général et le colonel ainsi que pour Ziva et Tony. »

«Appelez le déminage… »

« Cela sera inutile agent Gibbs, c'est un DVD et le paquet était transparent, pas d'empreintes, pas de poison quelconque, c'est totalement clean. »

Tous suivirent alors l'agent Lee qui les laissa une fois devant le bureau de Ziva. Sam prit le relai et introduisit le dvd dans le lecteur de l'ordinateur de son amie.

Sur le plasma apparurent alors quatre articles de journaux, lesquels menaient vers quatre vidéos. A la vue seule des articles, tous se figèrent.

Le temps se vit comme suspendu, Gibbs les regarda tour à tour comprenant soudain et compatissant d'avance.

**Et voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plait.**


	22. Chapter 22

22

**Merci pour à Audrey pour sa review, fidèle reviewers :o)**

Le premier article concernait Sam, à la seule vue du petit morceau de papier, elle se figea redoutant la suite des évènements. Jack se rapprocha instinctivement passant un bras autour de sa taille. Elle revêtit son masque de colonel, priant pour que ses hormones ne la trahissent pas. En effet le premier lien montrait une photo du général Jacob Carter ainsi que le petit encart bien reconnaissable diffusé par l'air force dans les journaux locaux. Pas trop difficile de faire le lien entre Samantha et Jacob Carter, même si rien concernant le projet Stargate n'avait filtré.

Une fois la première vague encaissée, Sam appuya sur le bouton de la petite télécommande qui faisait office de souris. Une vidéo commença, Jack sentit sa femme se figer, il se rapprocha plus encore. On pouvait voir une présentatrice tv d'un journal du soir.

_« …et enfin accident mortel tragique sur la route A25 ce soir, l'orage et la vitesse aidant un camion à violemment percuté un taxi. Le chauffeur et la passagère n'ont pas survécu. Ils laissent derrière eux une famille éplorée. Le chauffeur du camion est lui sortit indemne… »_

Enfin l'image de la présentatrice s'effaça pour laisser place à la zone de l'accident. Sam connaissait trop bien ces images, elle ferma les yeux se concentrant sur le présent, sur la personne qui les obligeait à revivre leurs pires cauchemars. La douleur et la tristesse laissèrent alors place à une sourde colère. Et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la vidéo était terminée et ils pouvaient voir de nouveau les quatre images.

Jack lui murmura à l'oreille que tout irai bien, de la colère perçait dans sa voix. Gibbs su dés lors que le ou les commanditaires avaient fait la plus grosse erreur de leur vie. Ils espéraient les déstabiliser, ils avaient réussi, trois secondes avant que la colère et le désir de vengeance ne prennent le dessus. Les cibles figuraient parmi les meilleurs dans leur domaine, ils étaient à présent les meilleurs avec une indescriptible besoin de rassasier leur colère. Il connaissait si bien ce sentiment, que pouvait-il dire si ce n'est qu'il ferait de son mieux pour attraper ses fumiers.

Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, seul Jack avait murmuré ces quelques paroles de réconfort au creux de l'oreille de sa femme.

Puis leurs regards se tournèrent vers le second « dossier » celui de Tony.

L'italien se trouvait derrière le bureau de Tim, les mains posés sur la table, à la vue de l'article, ses poings se fermèrent. Ziva s'approcha doucement et posa une main délicatement sur celle de son partenaire.

C'était une photo de la mère de Tony, avec quelques mots annonçant le décès de madame DiNozzo. Sam n'attendit pas plus longtemps, refusant de laisser Tony souffrir plus encore. Hélas les images qui suivirent furent pire. C'était une sorte de vidéo montage de la mort de Kate. On pouvait la voir mourir d'une balle dans la tête dans une ruelle. Tony réprima un rire nerveux, il avait reconnu le film utilisé pour faire se montage de pacotille.

Soudain tout comme Sam, la douleur et tristesse disparurent pour laisser place à la colère et au besoin d'attraper ces personnes et de leur faire du mal. Son corps était tendu des pieds à la tête, son regard figé sur le corps de Kate qui venait de tomber au sol, morte. Il ne sentait plus rien sinon la haine, la main de Ziva s'était raffermie, il ne la sentait toujours pas. Gibbs aussi touché par la vidéo sinon plus laissa échapper un soupir.

« Les fumiers… » Fut tout ce qu'il pu dire.

La vidéo terminé, ils furent de retour au menu principal, Ziva se préparait au pire, elle avait connu pire se dit elle. Hélas on ne pouvait jamais s'habituer à revivre la mort de nos proches. L'article venait d'un journal de Tel Aviv, il était en hébreux mais la photo qui l'accompagnait ne laissa aucun doute. Il s'agissait de l'attentat qui avait tué plusieurs personnes il y a quelques années, dont la sœur de l'agent du MOSSAD. C'était un portrait de Tali. Son masque d'agent du MOSSAD ne l'a trahit pas, son corps à l'inverse risquait de s'exprimer un peu plus. Tony passa un bras autour de ses épaules, peu lui importait toutes les règles de Gibbs, il se devait d'être présent pour la femme de sa vie. Ziva ne bougea pas, la mâchoire crispée, elle attendait la suite. Et elle fut bien pire encore, ses images elle avait refusée de les voir, c'était un reportage de la télévision nationale à Tel Aviv annonçant l'attentat qui avait tué sa mère quelques jours auparavant. La douleur était encore trop vive, comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la colère, seul sentiment qui l'aiderait à traverser tout cela. Elle se laissa envahir entièrement par la haine. Tony la prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire de nouveau sans pour autant s'y abandonner. Pas maintenant, plus tard elle aurait tout le loisir de pleurer dans le cou de son amant, là elle avait besoin de ce moteur ''haine'' pour attraper et punir celui ou celle qui voulait leur mort.

Et enfin ce fut le tour de Jack, Sam ne lâcha pas son étreinte sachant pertinemment ce qui se cachait derrière l'annonce de l'air force de la mort du major Charles Kawlasky. Pendant quelques secondes, elle refusa de faire vivre de nouveau cette épreuve qui hanterait son mari toute sa vie. Qui à chaque instant, lui rappelait qu'il se sentirait coupable jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Le général savait également ce qui l'attendait, il avait eu une première couche de douleur et de colère avec Kawalsky. D'une légère pression sur la main libre de Sam, il l'incita à appuyer sur la télécommande. La vidéo commença, avec de nouveau une séquence d'un journal du soir.

_« …accident domestique mortel cet après midi dans un des quartiers militaires de notre ville…un petit garçon de huit ans s'est donné la mort avec l'arme de service de son père, officier de l'air force émérite… »_

Le regard de Jack se fit plus dur encore, Sam lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Le suppliant de ne pas se renfermer, qu'elle était là pour lui. Qu'ils allaient en finir avec cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute.

S'en fut trop pour l'israélienne, elle se détacha de Tony et se dirigea d'un pas assuré et rapide vers la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvait le seul suspect qu'ils avaient. Jack la suivit d'instinct. Sam et Tony échangèrent un regard empli de la même tristesse, de la même colère et surtout de la même compassion. Ils suivirent leur conjoint. Gibbs sans un mot retira le dvd du lecteur et le descendit à McGee et Abby.

« Gibbs !! Quoi pas de Caff…. »

La suite de la phrase d'Abby mourut soudainement lorsqu'elle vit le regard de son chef et ami. Quelque chose n'allait pas. McGee ne dit rien se doutant également qu'il avait du se passer quelque chose de grave.

« Je veux tout savoir sur la provenance de cette chose !!TOUT ABBY !! McGee tu l'aides !!»

Et il tourna les talons les laissant seuls avec leurs questions.

Dans l'ascenseur il pensa à Sam et à Tony puis à Ziva dont la perte de sa mère était si récente. L'israélienne se voulait forte mais sous son masque d'assassin du MOSSAD se cachait une femme sensible il l'avait déjà vu. Il fut alors soulagé que Tony soit auprès d'elle. Il pensa à Jack qui avait perdu un enfant, il savait mieux que quiconque ce que c'était. Il comprenait mieux ses réactions à présent.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la petite salle adjacente à la salle d'interrogatoire, il y trouva Sam et Tony les yeux rivés sur la vitre sans teint.

Jack était derrière le tueur présumé, les mains posés de chaque coté et lui parlant à l'oreille droite. Ziva avait tiré la chaise contre la vitre, elle le dévisageait, le regard sans expression.

**Et voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plait et que je n'ai fait aucune incohérence.**


	23. Chapter 23

23

**Merci pour à Audrey,** **Cris628** **et Elwing pour leurs reviews :o)**

«Tu ne te doutais pas qu'une de tes cibles étaient un agent du NCIS hein ? »

L'homme tourna la tête pour se retrouver à quelque centimètre du visage de Jack qui reflétait tout sauf de la sympathie. Jack émit un petit sourire narquois.

« Ziva, il ne savait pas…. »

La jeune femme de répondit pas, se contentant de sourire légèrement. L'homme perdit un peu plus de sa confiance, le regard de l'officier du MOSSAD bien qu'impassible ne laissait place à aucun doute, elle mourrait d'envie le tuer.

« …attends mon bonhomme, j'ai beaucoup mieux…tu sais qui est ton aimable serviteur ? Un général de l'air force HO !! et sa femme ? Un des meilleurs cerveaux de la planète et colonel de l'air force… »

Le prisonnier déglutit, on ne lui avait rien dit de tout cela. Il tenta cependant de n'afficher aucune incertitude quant à sa loyauté envers ses employeurs.

Jack n'avait pas bougé, il continuait sur le même ton, qui aurait pu faire blêmir un jaffa.

« Et j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin !! ATTENTION question facile…si je te dis MOSSAD ça te parles ?? »

Nouveau sourire de Ziva avec cette fois un léger soubresaut de l'homme assis en face d'elle. »

« Gagné ! Notre charmante hôtesse ici présente est un des meilleurs agents des services secrets israélien…et tu sais ce que cela implique ? »

Le général O'Neill se tu soudain, comme s'il attendait une réponse de la part du tueur capturé. L'homme sembla sortir de son mutisme.

« Vous n'avez rien contre moi…je n'ai rien fait d'illégal…vous me devez un avocat je suis un civil. »

Il afficha un regard assuré, sa voix au contraire le trahissait. Les paroles calmes et froides de Jack l'avaient ébranlé visiblement.

« Ho oui…le NCIS devra te libérer dans quelques heures fautes de preuves c'est certain…mais…parce qu'il y a un mais te t'en doutes… Relevant la tête et faisant un clin d'œil à l'israélienne…j'ai quelques connaissances haut placé qui pourraient bien m'aider à te garder un peu plus… »

L'homme commença à remuer nerveusement, la proximité et l'assurance du général commençaient à le gêner.

« …vous ne pouvez pas…vous… »

Jack frappa sur la table violemment, ce qui fit sursauter l'homme, pas l'officier du MOSSAD qui sourit de nouveau. Jack reprit pourtant avec une voix posée.

« …j'ai seulement dit que je pouvais te garder plus longtemps…pourquoi es-tu si nerveux si tu n'as rien à te reprocher… Ho j'y suis…l'arme trouvée sur toi ? Le portable volé ainsi que la voiture ? Alors que t'es encore en probation ?»

Le tueur acquiesça d'un signe de tête, déglutissant de nouveau persuadé que ses réactions étaient discrètes. Hors rien ne pouvaient échapper aux personnes dans la pièce et dans celle d'à coté.

« Ce sont juste des délits mineurs, tu risques de tomber pour récidive mais ça n'est rien à côté des charges qui seront retenues contre toi pour tentative d'homicide sur 1 agent du NCIS, deux officiers de l'air force plus votre procès en Israël, oui parce que le MOSSAD va vouloir te récupérer. Et nous ne pourrons pas refuser, haaaa la diplomatie politique. »

Jack n'avait jamais été aussi loquace, mais ces hommes avaient franchi une barrière et ils regretteraient bientôt leurs actes.

L'homme inspira comme s'il allait répliquer de nouveau, Jack le coupa haussant très légèrement le ton.

« …je sais…pas de preuves…très bien…tu vas faire une chose pour moi…regardes autour de toi… »

Jack le laissa le temps de s'exécuter, il n'en fit rien.

« Bon je suis grand seigneur…je vais t'aider tu sembles avoir autant de cervelle que Milhouse….pas de caméra, pas de micro et personne de l'autre côté du miroir…et cette charmante demoiselle en face de toi… »

L'homme leva la tête et Ziva lui fit un petit signe de la main, affichant une fois encore son sourire de tueuse.

De l'autre côté de la glace sans teint, Sam et Tony se trouvaient prêt de la vitre. Gibbs sirotait son café appuyé contre le mur du fond.

« Wouaou ! D'habitude c'est Ziva qui me fait peur mais là ton mari dépasse tout…on dirait…on dirait… »

« Aucun film auquel faire allusion DiNozzo ? »

Gibbs parla enfin, sur un ton détaché, uniquement pour faire redescendre la tension qui régnait dans la pièce et dans l'autre.

« …à faire dire j'allais dire….Gibbs…Gibbs… »

Tony rentra aussitôt la tête dans ses épaules attendant les foudres de son chef et ami. Rien ne vint, il se contenta de cacher un léger sourire derrière une gorgée de café. Sam n'avait pas bougé, les bras croisés, elle observait le tueur et les réactions de Ziva et Jack. Si la colère et la douleur animaient le colonel et l'agent du NCIS, c'est la haine et le désir de vengeance qui guidaient le général et l'officier du MOSSAD.

Jack se redressa, toujours derrière le détenu, et frappa dans ses mains, l'homme cacha un sursaut.

« Officier David je crois que c'est à votre tour… » Continua-il mimant une révérence.

Ziva se leva et laissa sa place à Jack. Elle alla s'appuyer dans l'angle du mur derrière le tueur qui avait opté pour un regard dirigé directement sur ses mains…n'osant plus affronter le regard des deux personnes qui le cuisinait depuis il ne savait plus combien de temps.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant plus de 20 minutes, l'homme se faisait de plus en plus nerveux. Il s'attendait à être frappé par le général, giflé par la femme mais pas à cela. L'attente était interminable, l'ignorance de ce qui suivrait intolérable.

Dans la pièce adjacente, Sam avait été forcée de s'asseoir par Tony qui s'était assis sur l'accoudoir, Jethro n'avait pas bougé. Son téléphone sonna soudain.

« Je t'écoute Abs… mm…mm…j'arrive. »

Il sortit n'attendant ni Sam ni Tony qui n'auraient cependant pas suivi.

Ziva ouvrit enfin la bouche, Jack lui accorda toute son attention comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce.

« C'est à moi de le faire cuir ? »

Jack leva les mains d'un air de dire, il est tout à toi. Le détenu fronça des sourcils sans rien dire.

« Ce monsieur doit penser « cuisiner »…Ziva… »

« Je préfère mon expression, elle est plus….parlante… »

Aucune inflexion dans la voix de la jeune femme ne laissait penser qu'elle bouillonnait littéralement de colère. Cet homme s'en était pris à sa famille, et ses amis…deux choses qui avaient permis à la jeune femme de garder un pied dans la normalité dans sa vie d'assassin du MOSSAD et de devenir celle qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Il allait parler, ils trouveraient les commanditaires.

« Tu sais ce qui est dommage Jack ? »

Ils continuaient d'ignorer l'homme assis au milieu d'eux.

« Quoi donc ? »

« J'ai interrogé un tas d'homme, de vrais assassins, des monstres…et ils ont parlé certains plus vite que d'autres…et je ne pourrais jamais lui donner de détails, sinon je serais obligée de le tuer… »

« Haaa pas maintenant, on a encore besoin d'informations. Après si tu veux, je sortirai, vous n'avez pas de cafétéria par là ? Je meure d'envie d'un gâteau au chocolat. »

L'homme ne leva pas les yeux.

« Il pense que je bluff… »

« Montre lui c'est là meilleure manière de lui donner une preuve. »

Cette fois l'homme se retourna, secouant la tête.

« Je ne sais rien… »

Il avait encore un ton limite arrogant qui ne plut pas à la jeune femme. Elle se détacha enfin du mur, sortit son poignard de derrière son dos, l'homme voulu se lever, elle lui posa une main ferme sur l'épaule.

« Ttttt ttttt, on ne bouge pas de cette chaise… »

Elle lui fit miroiter son reflet sur la lame, la lueur s'était allumée dans ses yeux.

« Vous…vous ne me faites pas peur…j'en ai vu d'autre. »

Ziva se mit soudain à rire, ce rire nerveux et ampli de défi dont elle avait le secret.

« Tu ne connaissais pas Ziva David… »

**Et voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plait et que je n'ai fait aucune incohérence. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous pensez que leur réaction est trop hors caractère.**


	24. Chapter 24

24

Merci à Elwing, voilà la suite:

Tony se demanda soudain si Ziva ne franchirait pas la ligne qui la séparait de l'état d'enquêtrice à celui d'assassin. Non, elle leur avait dit qu'à présent elle avait changé. Elle bluffait et de manière la plus parfaite qu'il soit, parce qu'il y avait cru quelques secondes. Sam ne disait toujours rien, elle pensait à Jack, qui se refermerait aussitôt les aveux de cet homme obtenus. Comment allait-elle faire pour apaiser une fois de plus la culpabilité qui rongeait le général depuis toutes ces années. La voix de son amie la fit revenir à la réalité.  
"Il faut que tu saches une chose tout d'abord, je ne pose les questions qu'une seule fois, après je prends des mesures afin d'obtenir ce que je veux...et sans ne laisser aucune marque quelles quelles soient. Ho et je sais toujours quand les gens me mentent."  
Elle jouait toujours avec son poignard, tournant sans cesse autour de l'homme, qui ne la lâchait pas du regard à présent. Autant voir d'où viendrait les représailles, il n'aurait jamais du les sous-estimer.  
"Qui t'envoie?"  
"Je ne sais pas."  
Elle venait de s'arrêter en face de lui afin de mieux étudier ses réactions.  
"Bonne réponse." Répondit-elle sans cesser de jouer avec sa lame.  
"Comment as-tu été contacté?"  
L'homme déglutit, deux options s'offraient à lui, il pouvait mentir et risquer peut être de subir les foudres d'un officier du MOSSAD comme elle le prétendait ou bien dire tout ce qu'il savait. Derek Swanson n'était pas une balance mais il n'était pas non plus complètement idiot.  
"Une enveloppe dans ma boîte aux lettres."  
"Bien...mais pas assez... qu'y avait-il dans cette enveloppe?"  
Ziva s'était rapproché et instinctivement, Derek recula au fond de sa chaise, ce qui fit sourire notre officier de liaison. Jack se contentait d'écouter sans afficher aucune émotion.  
"Le téléphone, l'arme, les photos et 10.000."  
"Continue..."  
Jack venait de parler, le ton était sans appel, il fallait obéir.  
"Un homme m'a contacté, je devais suivre discrètement et éliminer les cibles sur les photos. Il m'a donné des instructions précises afin que je ne me fasse pas repérer. Il m'a dit que j'aurai 100.000 après le boulot. Il m'a donné une semaine et il devait me recontacter."  
Gibbs entra soudain un dossier à la main, l'air plus sombre que jamais, seul Jack pouvait rivaliser avec lui dans ces moments là. L'homme sursauta une fois de plus, Jack se leva et sortit. Ziva regarda tour à tour son ami puis son patron et rangea son poignard. C'était finit, il avait parlé, elle n'avait plus besoin de se comporter ainsi. Hélas, elle ne connaissait que cela, cacher ses sentiments, toujours être forte, ne rien montrer...c'était lourd parfois et plus encore lorsqu'on venait de perdre sa mère et qu'un malade tentait de les affaiblir.  
Elle sortit à son tour de la pièce fuyant le regard de Gibbs. De l'autre côté du miroir, Sam avait déjà disparue, Tony ne tarda pas à suivre, il fallait rattraper Ziva avant qu'elle ne se coupe du monde.  
Lorsqu'il arriva devant son bureau, il n'y trouva personne, un rapide coup d'oeil sur celui de sa partenaire, lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas partit. L'ascenseur venait de s'ouvrir, vide. Il alla voir dans les toilettes de femmes, sans penser une seconde à prévenir les occupantes. Il leur adressa son sourire à la DiNozzo lorsqu'elles se mirent à hurler après lui. Personne dans les toilettes des hommes non plus.  
"Elle n'est quand même pas..."  
Il fit demi-tour et prit l'ascenseur. Lorsqu'il entra dans le labo d'Abby, il trouva ses deux collègues concentrés sur le dvd qu'ils avaient reçu. Détournant le regard de l'écran, il se concentra sur ses amis. Ne la voyant pas, il fit demi tour sans que ni Tim, ni Abby ne le remarque.  
Il finit par la trouver...aux archives. Il aurait du y penser, personne ne venait jamais ici, elle pouvait être seule sans risquer de ne jamais être dérangée.  
"Ziva?"  
Pas de réponse, il s'en doutait. Il un film lui revint en mémoire...mais il garda ses pensées pour lui. Il venait de la trouver. Assise contre un mur les jambes repliés sur elle même, les bras autour de ses genoux. Elle leva les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il y lu une telle souffrance et un tel dilemme sur les sentiments qu'elles avaient et qu'elle s'autorisait à extérioriser. L'italien s'avança, s'assit à ses cotés, posa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'amena contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant du parfum de Tony.  
"J'ai seulement besoin d'un petit moment Tony, avant de repartir traquer ses malades."  
"Prends tout ton temps, quelque chose me dit que l'air force va prendre le relais."  
Faible sourire de l'agent du MOSSAD.  
De son côté, Sam avait trouvé Jack à l'extérieur, assis sur un banc l'air absent. Ils se trouvaient toujours dans l'enceinte de la navy aussi ils ne risquaient rien.  
"Je vais contacter Daniel, Vala se fait une joie de jouer les assassins..."  
Sam était repassé en mode colonel, Jack n'était pas prêt, le serait-il un jour? Il ne répondit pas, elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami.  
_"Sam du nouveau?"_  
"On va dire ça...Daniel, il faudrait que vous veniez avec Vala...nous allons avoir besoin de vous."  
_"Teal'c et Mitchell sont à bord de l'Odyssey, ils seront en orbite d'ici une heure, le général Landry devrait nous laisser utiliser la téléportation asguard."_  
"Très bien, nous vous attendons."  
Elle raccrocha et entremêla ses doigts à celui de son mari. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans un douloureux silence. Puis Jack se leva soudain, sans lâcher la main de son colonel. Il n'était pas un homme de parole mais d'action. Le simple fait qu'il garde sa main représentait plus qu'une conversation à coeur ouvert. Ils se connaissaient si bien.  
Ils retrouvèrent l'équipe du NCIS dans le labo de la gothique. Ils avaient coupé les images par respect pour leurs amis. C'est une des seules fois ou Abby n'osa rien dire, ni faire. McGee commença.  
"Notre homme là haut vient de la même prison que nos deux tueurs du Minnessota. Il dit avoir été contacté une semaine après sa sortie, et d'après leurs dossiers, les deux autres hommes également. Ce sont de petites frappes, vol à main armées, violences diverses. De nombreux séjours en prison."  
"Y a-t-il une aile pour les femmes dans cette prison?"Demanda Sam visiblement préoccupée.  
Abby pianota sur son clavier et leur fit un sourire encourageant.  
"Oui!"  
Sam s'avança vers la jeune femme.  
"Je peux?"  
"Ho bien sur...tu as une idée...je peux t'aider? McGee pousse toi!"  
Elle venait de reprendre du poil de la bête.  
"Sam?"  
Tony cherchait visiblement à comprendre, Gibbs et Jack ne disait rien. Ziva était visiblement sur la même longueur d'onde que son amie et Tim regardait Sam taper sur le clavier. Elle était bien plus rapide que lui.  
"Nous allons essayer de faire passer Vala et Daniel pour les prochains tueurs. Je vais créer un dossier pour Vala. En espérant que recruter une femme soit dans ses objectifs. Daniel jouera son petit ami. Ils auront tous les deux fait quelques séjours alternatifs dans cet endroit."  
"Heu...je ne connais pas bien Daniel mais, sera-t-il à la hauteur?"Demanda Tony sceptique.  
Jack émit un faible sourire.  
"Notre space monkey a des talents insoupçonné..."  
Le général venait de parler, rien dans le ton de sa voix ne laissait transparaître sa souffrance. Sam pourtant y reconnu colère et douleur. Ils étaient repassés en mode militaire, mais elle était tout de même restée tout prêt de lui.  
Le colonel créa leur dossier, personne ne pourrait imaginer une seconde qu'ils appartenaient au projet Stargate. Elle laissa Tim et Abby se charger du reste.  
Gibbs aborda enfin le sujet qu'ils redoutaient tous.  
"Des informations sur ce DVD?"  
Abby se retourna soudain, l'air plus triste que jamais.  
"Non Gibbs...rien..."  
"C'était à prévoir..."Lança Ziva.  
Sam hocha la tête, elle était d'accord avec son amie.

''Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?'' Demanda Tony agacé par le fait qu'à nouveau ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

''On attend.''Répondit Gibbs.

A ces mots, un rayon lumineux les aveugla pour laisser apparaître Vala dans une tenue qu'elle croyait être celle d'une tueuse et un Daniel...identique. La grimace qu'il faisait laissa entendre qu'elle l'avait visiblement obligé.

Un sourire narquois apparu sur les lèvres de Jack et Tony. Si l'agent du NCIS n'osa dire quoi que ce soit, Jack ne s'en empêcha pas. Sam souriait également, remerciant intérieurement leur amie d'être ce qu'elle était. Tim avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Abby frappa des mains et Gibbs...resta fidèle à lui même.

''Chouette tenue Daniel...''

''Ha Jack! Mitchell a assez...''

L'archéologue se tu aussitôt, quelque chose dans le regard de Jack clochait, il regarda Sam et sa pensée fut confirmé. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et voilà la suite. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, bon ou mauvais.


	25. Chapter 25

25

_Il ne fallut que deux longues journées avant que Vala et Daniel ne soient contactés. Même façon de procéder qu'auparavant. Sam avait vu juste. L'homme leur laissait 48H avant de les recontacter. Abby se proposa naturellement, lorsqu'ils discutèrent de la future scène de crime. Elle allait leur concocter quelque chose de parfait avec l'aide de McGee qui avait été désigné pour peaufiner les détails du scénario, comme l'appelait Tony. _

L'échéance était écoulée, Vala et Daniel attendaient impatiemment l'appel de leur commanditaire et enfin permettre à leur amis de souffler un peu. Ziva et Jack quant à eux n'attendaient qu'une seule chose, se retrouver en face des têtes pensantes de cette opération.

Lorsque le portable sonna enfin, Vala se jeta sur le lit qui prenait toute la pièce, faisant rebondir Daniel qui tentait de lire un roman.

« Ouai… »Répondit-elle jouant parfaitement son rôle.

Daniel en récidiviste toxico avait été également parfait.

« Des résultats ? »

Le téléphone était tracé par McGee et Abby qui se trouvaient dans le labo de cette dernière. Gibbs avait ordonné au deux couples de quitter le NCIS, il ne supportait plus de les voir tourner en rond, surtout Jack et Tony qui ne cessaient de trouver de nouveau jeux, plus ridicules les un des autres.

« C'est fait… »

« Je veux les preuves que je demandais… »

« Et nous on veut voir la couleur du blé d'abord !! »

Elle leva le pouce en direction de Daniel faisant une petite grimace.

« Je vous ferai comme convenue un virement de 100 000, après avoir eu les images que je voulais. »

« Nanan ! On veut du liquide ! Pas d'embrouille… »

L'homme sembla réfléchir et ils crurent tous un instant que l'extraterrestre avait été trop loin.

« Très bien, 2300, quai 21 de l'ancien port. »

Puis il raccrocha.

Vala frappa dans ses mains puis se jeta sur Daniel. Il était 3H de l'après midi, et ils avaient encore trop d'heures devant eux.

Daniel prit son téléphone sécurisé et composa le numéro d'Abby.

« Abby Sciuto ! »

« C'est Daniel, vous avez pu le localiser ? »

« Hélas non désolée, ce type est vraiment très fort, il nous a fait passer par pas moins de 5 pays et … »

« Abby, nous arrivons… »

« Très bien Daniel, nous appelons les autres, Sam aurait peut être pu le trouver mais…. »

« Abby vous avez fait du mieux que vous pouviez, Sam elle-même n'aurait pas fait mieux…Nous arrivons… »

Il raccrocha et se leva d'un bond, Vala le suivit le sourire aux lèvres. Ils allaient enfin passer à l'action, elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

Deux heures plus tard, tous se trouvaient au NCIS. Il avait été décidé que Vala et Daniel seraient suivis par le reste de l'équipe, Sam quant à elle resterait avec Abby au MTAC afin de suivre leurs actions. Gibbs avait ordonné la composition de l'équipe et le colonel ne l'avait pas contredit.

A 2200, ils s'apprêtaient à quitter le NCIS afin de prendre leurs positions. Tous savaient que la rencontre était un piège destiné à éliminer les deux pseudos tueurs.

A 2300 tapantes, Daniel et Vala arrivaient au quai où la rencontre devait avoir lieu. Jack et Gibbs seraient sur les toits, McGee Tony et Ziva ne devaient pas quitter Daniel et Vala d'une semelle. Sam et Abby les suivaient par liaison satellite.

« Ya plus qu'à attendre…. »

Vala se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre pendant que Daniel ne cessait de regarder autour d'eux. Dix minutes plus tard, une voiture phares éteints les rejoignit. L'homme descendit de la voiture.

« Il a vraiment l'air d'un tueur ce type…on dirait un des hommes de mains du parrain… »

Lança Tony. Il tenait son arme en joue prés à intervenir. Personne ne répondit à l'italien, tous concentrés sur leur objectif.

« Personne dans la voiture. » Continua Gibbs.

« Je confirme. »

Jack et l'agent du NCIS, se trouvaient de chaque cotés de la rue, sniper au poing.

Les trois agents du NCIS avançaient en même temps que leur cible, Ziva derrière lui, Tony et McGee de chaque coté.

Alors que l'homme sortait deux uzis, les trois agents se précipitèrent armes aux poings, Vala et Daniel avaient également sortit instinctivement les leurs.

« AGENTS FEDERAUX !!BAISSEZ VOTRE ARME ! » Hurla Tony.

L'homme bougea imperspectiblement, un bruit sourd retentit, il se mit à hurler se tenant la main droite. Gibbs avait tiré avant que quiconque ne réagisse, ils avaient besoin de l'homme en vie.

A minuit, l'homme se trouvait dans en salle d'interrogatoire, sa main droite bandée. Jack et Gibbs entrèrent. Le reste de l'équipe se trouvait de l'autre coté du miroir. Gibbs s'appuya contre la vitre, buvant lentement son café. Jack se positionna derrière l'homme qui visiblement souffrait le martyre.

« Très bien, je vais faire court. Tu souffres et plus vite tu parleras et plus vite on te soulagera. Pour qui travailles-tu. »

L'homme grimaça, il savait ce qu'il risquait. Il les savait bons dans leur domaine mais il s'était cru meilleur. Et aujourd'hui il payait cet excès d'orgueil. Il ne protégerait pas son commanditaire plus longtemps, il préférait négocier avec le NCIS, voir l'USAF.

« Que me proposez-vous pour mes informations ? »

Sa voix était clair malgré la douleur, ils avaient vu juste, cet homme était un pro. Pas si bon que cela finalement.

« Tu n'es pas en mesure de négocier quoi que ce soit…mais nous pouvons vous éviter la peine de mort si c'est ce que vous voulez… »

Gibbs avait parlé, Jack n'était pas en mesure d'être aussi clément, il se doutait que l'homme devant lui était à l'origine du montage vidéo. Il s'approcha et posa légèrement sa main sur la blessure du tueur. Il se retint de crier de douleur, son front perlait de sueur.

« Le gentil DVD, c'est toi ? »

L'homme déglutit péniblement secouant la tête.

« NOnnnn, mon commanditaire, m'aa demandé des informations vous concernant…je devais vous affaiblir avant…ça m'arrangeait…mais…. »

Jack n'avait plus de patience, et frappa sur la table violemment, tout prés de la main bandé de leur prisonnier.

« QUI !! »

L'homme leur livra son commanditaire et Gibbs fit transférer l'homme dans un hôpital sous bonne garde.

« Ziva et moi allons y aller. » Dit Sam une fois tout le monde devant le plasma.

Jack approuva du chef, Tony était d'un calme étrange. Gibbs et McGee se contentaient d'observer.

Très bien, McGee rentrez dormir.

« Boss je voudrais.. »

« Je veux pas le savoir. »

Gibbs disparu dans les escaliers menant au bureau de Jen. Il savait qu'elle serait là et il voulait l'informer des récents évènements. Tim rejoignit Abby qui n'avait également pas voulu rentrer afin de la tenir au courant. Jack, Sam, Tony et Ziva se chargeraient de récupérer leur commanditaire. Daniel et Vala étaient rentrés au SGC via l'Odyssée directement après l'arrestation du tueur. Ils devaient se rendre en urgence sur une des dernières planètes visitée par SG1.

Sam se trouvait face à la fenêtre lorsque la personne entra dans la pièce où elle se trouvait. Ziva, arme au poing, se trouvait derrière la porte afin que leur cible ne la voit pas. Le colonel ne laissa pas le temps à leur cible de parler.

« Je suis enceinte… »

Elle venait de se retourner, provoquant un sursaut de surprise de la personne en face du colonel.

« Surprise Dr Benoit ? »

« Je…je…ne vous connais pas… »

Sam avait les bras croisés et s'était adossée à la fenêtre, elle n'avait pas bougé.

« Je ne vous crois pas…vous savez que vous avez de la chance ? »

« De la chance ? »

« Oui… après ce que vous avez fait…les deux hommes derrière cette porte n'attendent qu'une seule chose…Ho et la personne derrière vous, vous dissuadera de toute tentative d'évasion. »

La jeune femme se retourna aussitôt, Ziva le tenant en joue d'une main, lui fit un signe de l'autre. Son visage était impassible, cela fit peur au jeune médecin qui recula.

« Jeanne Benoit, vous êtes en état d'arrestation… »

Ziva lui annonça ses droits pendant que Sam lui passait les menottes.

« Vous n'avait rien contre moi ! »

« Ho que si… et à votre place je me tairai ! » Lança Ziva attrapant les bras de Jeanne plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

C'est sur ces mots que Tony et Jack entrèrent. Le visage de Jeanne changea de nouveau.

« Pourquoi Jeanne !! »

« POURQUOI ? TU OSES ME DEMANDER POURQUOI ? »

La fureur et la haine remplacèrent la peur et le doute chez Jeanne. Jack referma la porte, tout l'hôpital n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les règlements de compte entre les deux anciens amants.

« Tu m'as brisé le cœur, Tony ! Tu as profité de moi pour atteindre mon père. Par ta faute, il a été tué ! Et tu oses me demander pourquoi ? »

« Cela ne justifie pas de t'en prendre à mes amis ! Tu aurais pu me faire ce que tu voulais Jeanne mais pas eux ! Et ces images que cherchait tu à faire ? Tu n'aurais pas pu te contenter de me faire souffrir seul, non il te fallait faire souffrir tous les gens heureux que j'avais autour de moi ? »

La jeune femme eu un rire nerveux.

« Plus il souffrait et plus toi tu souffrais ! Ho et tu veux savoir une chose ? Ce tueur, il devait te laisser en vie, cloué dans un lit mais vivant ! Je voulais te voir souffrir Tony ! Comme j'ai souffert… »

Ziva ne la laissa pas le temps de continuer, elle resserra les menottes. La douleur fit taire le médecin, l'israélienne la poussa alors dehors et le guida vers la sortie. Tout l'hôpital ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

Sam conduisait, Ziva se trouvait à l'arrière avec Jeanne. Jack et Tony suivait quelques mètres derrière dans une autre voiture.

Sur la route, Jeanne ne cessa de bouger, hurlant qu'ils outrepassaient leurs droits. Une fois dans le parking du NCIS, Ziva attrapa violemment l'épaule du médecin. Sam avait prit soin de garer la voiture afin que les caméras ne voient rien ou presque.

« Maintenant tu vas m'écouter ! »

Jeanne se débattit hurlant de nouveau, Ziva l'empoigna plus fort encore.

« Je peux te tuer d'une seule main alors je me calmerai à ta place…tu as de la chance tu sais…il n'y a pas si longtemps tu serais déjà morte. Mais laisse moi te dire une seule chose, tu recommences une chose pareil et je mettrai mes menaces à exécution. Tu laisses Tony tranquille, tu laisses ses amis tranquilles !!Compris ? »

Jeanne déglutit péniblement sous la douleur et approuva d'un signe de tête. Ziva la fit sortir et la fit monter dans l'ascenseur. Sam avait déjà rejoint le reste de l'équipe.

Et voilà la suite. C'est assez rapide mais je voulais finir absolument cette fic.

Il reste l'épilogue, dites moi si vous le voulez et je promet de m'appliquer sur la fin.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Merci à Laïla, Audrey et Quetesh pour vos reviews !

--

Lorsque Jack entra dans la salle où se trouvait Jeanne, celle-ci sursauta. Sa surprise ne venait pas de la violence avec laquelle le général de l'air force avait ouvert la porte mais plutôt de son regard. Il était plus sombre que jamais. A l'hôpital sa haine et sa colère l'avait empêché de distinguer quiconque, mise à part Tony.

« Inutile de vous comporter ainsi devant moi Melle Benoît, vos larmes de réussiront pas à m'attendrir. »

Jack ne cessait de tourner autour du médecin, il était bien trop en colère et s'était pour le moment le seul moyen de la canaliser. Jeanne ne disait toujours rien, elle ravala ses larmes et fixa le miroir teinté.

« Laissez-moi vous dire deux ou trois petites choses. Je sais qui était votre père, je sais également qu'il avait le bras long. Mais un de ses meilleurs hommes est aujourd'hui à l'hôpital grâce à nos bons soins. Alors ne pensez surtout plus à une quelconque vengeance même derrière des barreaux. Moi aussi j'ai le bras long… »

Il ne dit rien de plus continuant de tourner dans la pièce. Le médecin ne le regardait toujours pas.

« Il n'est pas derrière cette vitre, il n'en a plus rien à faire de vous… »

La seule évocation de son ancien amant, fit réagir la jeune femme. Elle se tourna enfin vers Jack, toute trace de tristesse évaporée pour laisser de nouveau place à cette haine qui l'avait conduite à perdre la tête.

« Il est toujours amoureux de moi, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux tout à l'heure…c'est cette femme qui l'empêche de me revenir…je le sais…mais… »

« Mais rien du tout ! » La coupa Jack avec rage.

Il se dirigea vers l'interrupteur de la pièce et coupa l'électricité révélant ainsi une pièce totalement vide derrière la vitre sans teint. _(Petit clin d'œil à un des épisodes de NCIS)_

« …il ne peut pas me faire ça… »

« Si il le peut, c'est finit pour vous…et n'oubliez pas mes petites recommandations… »

Le général ralluma la lumière et quitta la salle d'interrogatoire.

Aux bureaux, ne restaient plus que Ziva et Tony chacun finissant leur rapport.

« Ziva, tu as pris la température de Tony ? »

La jeune femme fixa le général surprise, Tony avait compris immédiatement. Ces quelques jours passés avec Jack lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points commun malgré les apparences.

« Gibbs a eu un éclair de gentillesse en nous donnant la journée de demain uniquement si mon rapport était impeccable sur son bureau ce soir. Et je compte me surpasser pour une fois. »

L'agent du NCIS fit un clin d'œil à Ziva qui le lui rendit.

« Bon courage…Où est Sam ? »

« McGee l'a raccompagné…voyant le sourcil à la Teal'c de Jack…je l'ai obligé. Elle tombait de sommeil. »

Jack était de plus en plus surpris, Ziva avait réussi à faire entendre raison à son colonel. Les hormones sans doute. La seule pensée de Sam et de leur futur enfant fit oublier toute rancœur et colère à Jack. La vie lui offrait une seconde chance, il comptait bien en profiter et personne ne lui enlèverait son nouveau bonheur. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il pensa à Charlie mais grâce à Sam il se sentait un peu moins coupable à présent. Et cela il ne lui avouerait jamais, il aimait trop le fait qu'elle s'occupe de lui pendant ses « crises » d'angoisse et de colère. Cela non plus il ne lui avouerait jamais. Mais elle le connaissait si bien. Il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête à présent, rejoindre Sam et s'assurer que ce fichu DVD était oublié.

« Ziva je t'en dois une…sur ce bonne nuit les amoureux…n'hésitez pas à revenir au chalet… »

Jack disparu dans l'ascenseur ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre.

« FINIT !! » Tony sauta de son fauteuil vers l'imprimante et déposa son rapport sur le bureau de Jethro.

Il était presque une heure du matin et Ziva faisait mine d'être concentrée sur son ordinateur.

« Et avant toi en plus ZeeeVaaaa !! »

La jeune femme leva les yeux et lui sourit, Tony su immédiatement qu'il aurait du se taire.

« Et non DiNozzo ! Tu me dois un dîner, cela fait plus de trente minutes que j'ai déposé le mien sur le bureau de Gibbs. »

Elle se leva et le rejoignit devant le bureau de leur patron.

« Haaa nonnnn » Continua Tony faignant d'être déçu.

Il se rapprocha soudain de sa partenaire, l'air plus grave que jamais, il la prit par la taille et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ziva posa ses mains sur le torse de l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis peu. Ils étaient seuls et personne ne viendrait les déranger à cette heure.

« Ca va ? »

La jeune femme lui sourit, Tony avait changé et elle aimait toutes les facettes de cet homme qui pouvait être le pire des pitres à un instant et le plus attentionné des hommes à d'autres.

« C'est à moi de te demander cela Tony. »

« Tu es la seule femme qui compte pour moi à présent, Jeanne c'est du passé et je la plains plus qu'autre chose. »

La conversation était close, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'israélienne qui répondit à son baiser. Trop vite interrompu par un hurlement derrière eux.

La jeune gothique étouffa son cri lorsque Ziva d'instinct la tint en joue avec son arme. Ni Tony ni Abby ne l'avait vu se retourner.

« Ziva c'est moi ! »

Elle attendit que l'agent du MOSSAD remette son arme dans son holster et leur sauta dessus.

« Je suis tellement contente !! Je le savais !!Je l'avais dit à McGee !!HAAAAAA !! »

Tony tenait toujours Ziva par la taille et souriait de toutes ses dents, Ziva également.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà c'est finit…Pas de nouvelle fic en prévision, je dois retourner à mon roman…mais qui sait… :o)

Merci de m'avoir lu, de m'avoir encouragé et de me permettre d'être dans vos alertes. A bientôt j'espère en tant que lectrice ou auteur.


End file.
